I'LL PROTECT YOU
by ayy88fish
Summary: Jung Yoochun harus 'mengasuh' hyung semata wayangnya demi menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu. Bersama Junsu, sang sahabat, mereka berdua berjanji dalam hati masing-masing akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk sang hyung meskipun tahu hyung mereka tidak akan kembali seperti semula/ A YunJae Fic/ Yaoi/ M-Preg. Selamat menikmati c:
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sebuah Lamborghini merah melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Tokyo. Seorang namja di dalamnya mengemudikannya dengan cepat setelah mendapat panggilan dari ponsel adik semata wayangnya. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Yoochun. Bulan lalu saja, namja itu harus merelakan sedikit tabungannya untuk membayar 'akibat' yang ditimbulkan dari kebiasaan buruk adiknya. Ya, namja cassanova itu sering adu balap dengan taruhan. Sayangnya dia tidak pernah mau dikalahkan. Dan bisa ditebak, perkelahian terjadi karena Yoochun 'menahan' uangnya.

Begitu pula yang terjadi kali ini. Seorang yoeja sahabat Yoochun menghubunginya karena adiknya itu sedang jadi bulan-bulanan lawan balapan mereka. Kelompok mereka yang berjumlah 6 orang harus baku hantam dengan 30 orang dari pihak lawan. Bisa dipastikan siapa pemenangnya. Padahal baru dua minggu yang Yoochun melepas gips dari kaki kirinya akibat pukulan balok. Dan Yunho tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Yoochun, jadi dia berharap dapat sampai secepat mungkin di tujuan.

"Chunnie, ku mohon bersabarlah. Ayo King tunjukkan pada ku kemampuanmu!" teriak namja tampan itu pada tunggangannya.

.

.

.

**I'LL PROTECT YOU**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

And others

Genre : Drama and romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi.**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

.

.

.

2 Januari 2013

"Hyung, hatiku sakit melihat mu seperti ini. Aku berharap semua akan kembali seperti semula. Sungguh, aku menyesali semua sikap kekanakan yang pernah aku lakukan. Tuhan, harusnya aku yang merasakan ini semua. Ku mohon, berilah kebahagiaan untuknya. Akan ku korbankan apa pun asal dia selalu tersenyum. Mianhae, hyung. Karena diriku kini kau harus duduk sepanjang hari. Tapi akan ku pastikan aku sendiri yang akan membawakan bahagia untukmu."

Ditutupnya buku bersampul hitam miliknya. Sebuah buku agenda harian yang juga tertulis segala keluh kesahnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Hanya lembaran kertas itu tempatnya mencurahkan isi hati. Keadaan membuatnya sulit bergaul dengan orang lain.

Dulu, dia adalah pribadi yang periang dan ramah, namun sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan hyung semata wayangnya telah merubah kebiasaannya yang semaunya itu menjadi tertutup dan dingin. Juga lebih sensitif jika itu menyangkut sang hyung. Dia tak segan menjadi tameng dari orang-orang yang menatap 'aneh' ke arah kakaknya. Dan menangis dalam diam jika melihat namja yang terpaut 5 tahun dengannya itu mulai melamun. Dia tahu, hyungnya sangat tertekan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tapi dia tidak pernah mau membicarakannya.

Yoochun beranjak keluar kamar, hendak menuju dapur. Ingin melegakan kerongkongannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat hyung nya masih setia duduk di depan televisi. Dilihatnya jam yang tergantung di dinding bercat hijau tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah jam sepuluh. Ditepuknya pundak namja itu. Pelan, tidak ingin mengagetkan hyung tersayangnya.

"Sudah malam, hyung." Yoochun mengingatkan.

"Hyung belum ngantuk, Chunnie."

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Nanti hyung sakit." Bujuknya.

"Sebentar lagi. Hyung mau menghabiskan lagu ini dulu."

Mata Yoochun beralih pada layar televisi yang menampilkan acara musik. Seorang namja tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Seolah-olah itu adalah pengalaman pribadinya. Entah mengapa, hati Yoochun ikut berdesir dan merasakan kerinduan yang sama. Tapi pada objek yang berbeda tentunya.

Dipandanginya hyung yang masih setia dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan lagu yang tengah didengarnya. Yoochun tahu, mendengarkan musik adalah hobby hyungnya dan dia tak mau mengusiknya. Setidaknya, selama namja berambut legam itu tengah menikmatinya.

"Hyung suka lagunya?" tanya Yoochun kemudian. Setelah bait terakhir selesai dinyanyikan.

"Ne. Hyung merasa dia sedang bernyanyi untuk hyung. Aneh ya. Hihihi.."

Yoochun tersenyum getir. Beginilah keadaan Yunho –hyungnya- setelah nyawanya terselamatkan tiga tahun lalu. Tingkahnya tak jauh beda dengan kecil anak usia lima tahunan. Jauh beda dengan sifat aslinya yang tegas dan berwibawa. Sekarang semua hilang entah kemana. Yunho di hadapannya kini bukanlah hyung yang dikenalnya dulu. Tapi Yoochun bersyukur, setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat dan 'mengasuh' hyung tersayangnya itu. Mencoba membayar kesalahan yang tak akan pernah sanggup ditebusnya.

"Ne. Sepertinya dia memang bernyanyi untuk hyung. Hyung senang?"

"Um!" Yunho mengangguk cepat mengiyakan ucapan sang adik.

"Chunnie, apakah dia cantik?"

Kening Yoochun berkerut. Cantik? Darimana hyungnya bisa mendapatkan kata itu. Dilihatnya lagi layar datar di depannya yang tengah menyiarkan wawancara dengan sang bintang. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, namja itu memang cantik meskipun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dia terlihat sangat manly. Catat : MANLY!

"Hyung menyukainya?"

"Ne." senyum masih saja terkembang di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Arraso. Kalau begitu, besok kita ke toko kaset." putus Yoochun. Mengundang keheranan dari hyungnya.

"Karena kita akan membeli kaset namja cantik itu. Bagaimana?"

"Jinja?" yah, sebenarnya Yunho memang ingin sekali memiliki rekaman suara merdu 'malaikat'nya itu. Dan Yoochun yang sudah sangat mengenal sifat hyungnya, tentu saja ingin membahagiakan hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Ne. Tapi hyung harus segera tidur. Chunnie tidak mau hyung sakit dan kita tidak jadi pergi. Arrachi?"

"Arrachi." kepala Yunho mengangguk-angguk semangat. Lagipula acara televisinya sudah selesai. Jadi dia pun mengikuti arahan Yoochun yang mengajaknya untuk segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti biasa, Yoochun pulang ke rumah sebelum jam makan siang. Dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bisa makan bersama hyungnya. Meskipun ada Junsu yang menjaga Yunho dan hyungnya itu tak pernah meminta, tapi dia sendiri yang merasa harus menemani Yunho. Baginya, Yunho adalah segala-galanya. Tidak setiap hari mereka makan di rumah. Kadang jika Yoochun harus kerja ke luar kota dan harus meninggalkan Yunho, dia sebisa mungkin meminta Junsu untuk ikut. Kenapa harus Junsu? Karena Yoochun tidak percaya pada siapapun untuk menjaga hyungnya. Kecuali Junsu dan kedua orang tua mereka.

Jika bertanya diapa Junsu? Dia adalah sahabat Yunho dan Yoochun sejak mereka kecil. Namun ketika duo Y bersaudara harus pindah ke Jepang, tali pertemanan pun sempat merenggang akibat minimnya komunikasi. Kondisi ekonomi keluarga Junsu yang pada saat itu kurang baik membuat Junsu harus ikut membantu kedua orang tuanya secara diam-diam. Dia juga tidak mungkin memaksakan diri untuk bisa selalu berhubungan dengan kedua temannya. Walaupun Yunho dan Yoochun selalu dengan senang hati memperhatikannya, dia sendiri yang tak enak hati karena harus bekerja.

Kini Junsu dan keluarganya telah berhasil menstabilkan kondisi perekonomian keluarga mereka. Bahkan bisa dikatakan berlebih. Usaha keras kedua orang tuanya dan uang yang diam-diam di tabungnya menjadi bantuan modal usaha mereka. Jangan lupakan Junho yang saat ini telah behasil menjadi model dan penyanyi di negeri seberang. Sungguh, Junsu sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan keluarga mereka saat ini. Seolah usaha yang mereka rintis benar telah nyata hasilnya.

Pertemuan tak sengaja mereka tiga tahun yang lalu di Jepang membuat kedua keluarga ini kembali dekat. Bahkan Junsu yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya di universitas menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Yunho, namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri. Dan Yoochun sekeluarga tentu dengan senang hati menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Dulu Yoochun selalu memaksa Junsu untuk menerima sejumlah uang yang menjadi hak nya karena telah menjaga Yunho, tapi namja manis itu selalu menolaknya. Tapi kini Yoochun tidak perlu khawatir. Dia telah membuat rekening atas namanya yang berisi uang yang harusnya diterima Junsu. Alasan Junsu menolak adalah karena dia hanya ingin menemani Yunho. Jangan tanya kenapa dia menolak. Tentu saja, outlet makanan dan minumannya yang tersebar di beberapa mall selalu menambah digit ditabungannya tanpa perlu bersusah payah untuk bertatapan langsung dengan para konsumen. Ya, setidaknya sebulan sekali dia menyambangi tempat usahanya itu dan memastikan semua berjalan lancar.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Chunnie.." jerit tertahan seorang namja memenuhi gendang telinga Yoochun ketika namja tampan itu baru menutup pintu rumahnya.

Yoochun tersenyum maklum pada namja yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi walau begitu, sikap Junsu yang kekanakan tak pernah berubah. Memberi hiburan tersendiri bagi Yoochun ketika melihat semua sikap polos namja manis itu.

Junsu berlari dengan semangat menuju ruang tamu dan memperlihatkan sebuah buku di tangannya. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya sudah berada di depan Yoochun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

"Chunnie, kajja." sekarang tangan Yoochun malah ditarik oleh Junsu. Tak memberikan kesempatan pada namja tampan itu untuk bernafas sejenak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun bingung. Dia sudah terlalu sering melihat Junsu yang bersemangat seperti ini. Dan selalu saja akan ada hal yang baik diberitakan oleh Junsu setelahnya.

"Duduklah." Yoochun pun mengikuti titah sahabatnya.

Tanpa meninggalkan senyuman dari wajah manisnya, Junsu berlutut di hadapan Yunho kemudian meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"Hyung, Chunnie sudah pulang. Hyung mau kan membacanya sekali lagi?"

Kening Yoochun berkerut. Junsu menahan Yoochun dengan memberi kode agar namja tampan itu diam. Junsu tahu Yoochun sedang penasaran sekarang.

Hening.

Yunho membuka lembar demi lembar buku di depannya. Tapi bibirnya sama sekali tak mengucapkan apa pun. Perlahan senyum Junsu memudar. Dia tahu tidak mudah bagi Yunho untuk menerima kondisinya sekarang. Tapi tadi dia sungguh bahagia, karena Yunho dengan sendirinya mau untuk membaca. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilakukannya.

Yoochun paham. Dia menepuk bahu Junsu, membuat namja manis itu tersenyum miris.

"Gwenchana." bisik Yoochun. Dia tidak mau Yunho mendengarnya. Junsu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku terlanjur senang." lirihnya.

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Ne." Junsu menatap sendu ke arah Yunho. Orang yang menjadi sumber keceriaannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hyung, aku sudah pulang." suara Yoochun berubah menjadi riang.

"Chunnie, kau tidak lupa kan?" Yunho berteriak gembira menyambut kedatangan adik semata wayangnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian sudah siap kan? Kita makan di luar."

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Dan membeli kaset HERO." tagih Yunho.

"Hahaha.. Ne. Ne."

"Tunggu, aku mengambil tas dulu." ucap Junsu ketika mengetahui tasnya masih tertinggal di kamar Yunho.

"Kita mau makan apa Chunnie?"

"Apa saja yang hyung mau."

"Kalau begitu es krim." jawab Yunho.

"Arra. Tapi itu sebagai makanan penutup. Ne?"

"Ne." Yunho tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah siap. Kajja."

Sebenarnya yang diambil Junsu bukan tas yang biasa dipakainya berpergian karena isinya adalah semua keperluan Yunho -meskipun beberapa barangnya ada di dalamnya-. Pakaian ganti, air minum dan cemilan. Juga obat-obatan sebagai antisipasi jika penyakit Yunho tiba-tiba kambuh. Junsu tidak mau teledor sebentar saja, karena jika Yunho sudah merasa 'sakit' maka bisa berakibat fatal untuk hidupnya.

"Ne. Kita berangkat.." Yoochun mendorong kursi Yunho perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Banyaknya manusia yang berlalu-lalang membuat Yoochun mengeluh sebentar. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka keramaian. Belum lagi tatapan yang ditujukan pada hyung tersayangnya. Sering dia menangkap wajah sedih, aneh juga kasihan dari orang-orang yang melihat Yunho. Dan dia tidak suka itu. Tapi mengurung Yunho juga bukan hal yang baik. Dia tidak mau hyungnya merasa dikucilkan. Dia bukannya malu dengan kondisi Yunho, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak marah dan kesal dengan tatapan orang-orang terhadap hyungnya. Bahkan beberapa kali pernah ada yang melihat Yunho dengan tatapan menyepelekan dan merendahkan. Dan itu terjadi di kantornya. Tempat dimana Yunho seharusnya diperlakukan dengan sangat baik, mengingat statusnya sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan. Hanya karena Yunho datang bersama Junsu karena Yoochun meminta mereka untuk menemaninya makan siang. Mengingat hal itu, ingin rasanya Yoochun marah lagi.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam toko buku yang juga menjual kaset. Baik itu game ataupun musik. Yoochun, Yunho dan Junsu sering datang kemari. Karena selain toko ini adalah milik Doojoon, sahabat mereka, di tempat ini sudah lengkap jika kau ingin membeli kaset dan buku secara bersamaan. Tidak perlu pergi berkeliling lagi. Dari yang baru sampai stok lama, toko ini selalu ingin melengkapinya guna memuaskan para pelanggannya.

Yoochun mengikuti langkah Junsu menuju sebuah stand yang bertuliskan NEW RELEASE. Mungkin saja yang mereka cari ada di sana. Apalagi single yang sukses merajai beberapa tangga lagu di Korea Selatan itu sudah menarik banyak perhatian sejak kemunculannya.

"Ada?" tanya Yoochun. Tangannya masih memegangi pegangan bagian belakang kursi Yunho.

"Ada." mata Junsu berbinar senang.

"Hyung, kasetnya sudah ada. Hyung mau cari apa lagi?"

"Jinja? Mana?" Junsu menyerahkan segi empat plastik di tangannya.

"Woah.. Gomawo Chunnie. Habis ini kita cari es krim." Yunho menagih janji Yoochun di rumah tadi.

"Ne, tapi Chunnie dan Suie ingin mencari beberapa buku dulu. Boleh?"

"Oke."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju deretan buku yang tersusun rapi sesuai kategori masing-masing. Setelah merasa sudah mendapat apa yang dibutuhkan, mereka menuju kasir dan bertemu si empunya toko. Doojoon menyambut ketiga temannya dengan senyum lebarnya. Merangkul satu-persatu sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." ucap Junsu. Gantian, sekarang dia yang mendorong Yunho. Yoochun sedang mengantri untuk membayar.

"Aku juga baru datang."

"Oh.. Tuan kita yang satu ini sibuk sekali rupanya." ucap Junsu dengan nada sedikit bergurau.

"Ya, kau ini. Kau sendiri apa namanya. Membiarkan karyawan mu bekerja sendirian tanpa bimbinganmu. Pasti kau menyeleksi pegawai dengan ketat. Benar?"

"Haha.. Kau ini. Tidak. Aku masih memperhatikan mereka kok."

"Haha.. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Doojoon berbisik di telinga Junsu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Doojoon menoleh ke arah Yunho di bawahnya. Kemudian berbisik di telinganya dan membuat Yunho tertawa setelahnya.

"Ya. Apa yang kau katakan pada Yunho hyung?"

"Ani. Hyung, jangan katakan apapun padanya."

"Arraso." jawab Yunho sambil tertawa.

.

.

Di tengah antrian tempat Yoochun menunggu gilirannya untuk membayar belanjaannya, orang di depannya tak sengaja menjatuhkan uangnya ketika membayar. Spontan, namja tampan itu membungkuk untuk mengambil beberapa uang logam yang masih bisa diselamatkan sebab yang lainnya sudah menggelinding entah kemana.

"Khamsahamnida." ucap orang itu setelah Yoochun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan logam.

"Sama-sama." jawabnya.

Jika tebakan Yoochun tepat, orang yang mengantri di depannya tadi pastilah seorang namja. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik. Meskipun tersamar oleh kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dan rasanya, dia pernah melihatnya. Seperti seseorang yang familiar.

Tak ingin hyungnya menunggu lama, dia pun membayar belanjaannya dan bergegas menuju orang-orang yang tengah menunggunya.

"Doojoonie, kau mau ikut bersama kami? Kami akan singgah ke kedai es krim dulu sebelum pulang."

"Mianhae Chun, aku juga baru datang. Mungkin lain kali."

"Yah.. Padahal Yunnie ingin bercerita banyak dengan Doojoonie."

"Sayang sekali ya hyung." sesal Doojoon.

"Lain kali aku pasti datang ke rumah hyung." ucap Doojoon kemudian.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne. Yaksok. Mana tangan hyung." Doojoon meraih tangan Yunho dan mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka layaknya dua anak kecil yang tengah mengikat janji.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Ne, hati-hati di jalan. Gomawo karena sudah singgah." Doojoon menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Bye Doojoonie.."

"Bye.. Hyung.."

Junsu dan Yunho berjalan mendahului Yoochun. Sebelumnya, namja itu meminta tas yang dibawa Junsu agar Junsu tidak merasa keberatan karena harus mendorong kursi roda Yunho juga. Junsu tahu ada yang harus disampaikan namja tampan itu pada sahabat mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dalam berjanji.

"Usahakan tepati janjimu, ne." Yoochun mengingatkan janji sahabatnya itu pada hyungnya.

"Ne. Ne. Kalian sudah seperti keluarga kalau seperti ini, Chun." bisik Doojoon menggoda Yoochun

"Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku pergi dulu."

Doojoon tersenyum melihat tiga sahabatnya yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya. Mungkin diantara sahabatnya itu tak ada yang menyadari perasaan yang tumbuh di hati mereka. Tapi dia sendiri melihat dan meyakini bahwa perasaanya tak salah. Kedua sahabatnya telah saling jatuh cinta. Sayangnya terlalu banyak hal yang mereka pertimbangkan.

.

.

Yunho terlihat menikmati lagu yang didengarnya dari headset di telinganya. Dia sudah tidak abar untuk membukanya sampai di rumah. Sesekali bibir hatinya ikut bersenandung walaupun lebih terdengar bagai gumaman. Seolah tahu lirik selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh sang penyanyi. Junsu menyuapi Yunho sedikit demi sedikit panganan yang dijanjikan Yoochun pada mereka tadi. Junsu memesan es krim vanila moccha. Yoochun memilih menyesap cappucino. Dia khawatir asmanya kambuh. Tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit dan dia tidak mau memaksakan diri.

"Chunnie, Chunnie. Coba dengar lagu ini. Suie juga."

"Hm?"

Junsu mengambil alih headset yang ditawarkan Yunho. Dan memberikannya sebelah pada Yoochun. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja bulat yang tidak terlalu besar dan beruntung tali headset Yunho panjang jadi mereka tidak perlu repot mendekatkan diri demi meluluskan permintaan Yunho.

"Lagu kedua. Coba putar ulang." Yunho memang sudah hafal cara memakai. Jadi jangan heran jika dia tahu lagu yang dimaksud ada diurutan berapa.

"Yang ada Kiss Bi-nya. Itu lagu pasti untuk Yunnie. Hihihi.."

YooSu mendengar dengan seksama lagu lagu itu. Benar, dibagian awal memang disebutkan tentang sebuah es krim kesukaan kekasih si penyanyi. Es krim rasa vanila. Sama seperti yang disukai Yunho. Pantas saja Yunho terlihat begitu senang. Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk-angguk paham. Tapi begitu mendengar bagian rap, nafas Junsu hampir tersangkut di tenggorokan. Bagaimana tidak, lagu itu cukup vulgar karena menceritakan tentang aktivitas seksual dua orang dewasa. Ekspresi yang sama juga tertangkap dari wajah Yoochun.

"Rasanya Yunnie jatuh cinta padanya." ucap Yunho kemudian. Membuat kedua dongsaengnya menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Ah, Su-Suie. Antarkan Yunnie ke toilet ne. Jebal.."

"Mwo?" Junsu buru-buru melepas headsetnya dan meletakkan sendoknya.

"Biar aku saja." Yoochun sudah berdiri di belakang Yunho, bersiap untuk mendorong kursinya.

"Andwe. Chunnie tunggu di sini saja. Yunnie mau pergi sama Suie."

"Tapi hyung, biarkan Suie istirahat dulu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Chunnie. Biar aku saja."

Junsu dan Yunho pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Hah, dia sering tidak enak hati pada Junsu yang mengurus hyung semata wayangnya dengan sukarela. Dia juga khawatir Yunho terlalu bergantung pada sahabat mereka itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoochun tidak mau terkesan mengekang Junsu. Meskipun sungguh dia sangat terbantu dengan kebaikan Junsu selama ini. Yoochun sadar Junsu tak mungkin selamanya bersama mereka -Yunho dan Yoochun-. Akan ada saatnya kelak Junsu harus pergi dan menikah. Dan sepanjang yang dilihat Yoochun, hari-hari Junsu selalu ada di antara mereka. Sungguh, dia tidak meu menjadi teman yang jahat untuk Junsu. Apalagi diusianya sekarang, bukankah wajar jika namja manis itu berkencan? Tapi nyatanya, tak pernah asa satupun yoeja yang berada disisiya.

"Minnie, jangan lari!" suara keras mengejutkan Yoochun dari khayalan sesaatnya tadi.

"Ah!" seorang anak kecil terjatuh disebelah bangkunya. Es krim cone yang dipegangnya pun terlempar agak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huwaaaaa... Huwaaaaa..." Entah karena sakit atau menangisi makanannya yang hilang.

Seorang namja nampak tergopoh-gopoh mendekati anak kecil tadi. Tangan Yoochun dengan cepat membawa anak manis itu ke dalam gendongannya. Meskipun dia tidak suka anak kecil, bukan berarti dia menutup mata begitu saja ketika ada anak kecil yang menangis kan?

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. Uljima ne, anak manis."

Namja tadi sudah berada di depan Yoochun. Tangannya terlihat penuh karena membawa beberapa kantong plastik dan dua buah tas.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida." ucap namja berkacamata hitam pada Yoochun.

Yoochun ingat, dia adalah namja yang sama dengan namja yang tadi dilihatnya di toko kaset Doojoon.

"Ah, kau yang tadi kan?"

"Ne? Ah... Ya. Kau yang mengambilkan uangku tadi ya. Terima kasih. Maaf dia memang agak nakal. Terlalu lincah." namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu menurunkan barang-barangnya.

"Haha.. Tidak masalah. Biasa anak kecil."

"Sini ke umma." anak itu pun menurut dan langsung diam ketika berada dalam dekapan hangat sang umma.

"Umma?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Ah, ani. Abaikan saja. Mianhae, sebenarnya dia punya pengasuh tapi sedang ke toilet. Jadi aku agak kewalahan membawanya. Bisakah aku menunggu di sini sebentar-"

"Ah, Yoochun imnida."

"Oh, ne. Jaejoong imnida. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan Yoochun-ssi."

"Oh, aniyo. Silahkan duduk dulu. Aku pun sedang menunggu kedua hyung ku. Mereka juga sedang ke toilet."

Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan si kecil dalam gendongannya. Agak kesulitan namun dengan sedikit bujukan Yoochun, namja mungil bernama Changmin itu pun akhirnya bisa tenang.

"Kurasa wajahmu itu familiar dalam ingatanku. Tapi aku juga merasa belum pernah bertenmu langsung denganmu. Seperti seseorang yang ku kenal."

Kacamata yang dikenakan Jaejoong terlepas karena tarikan Changmin. Yoochun menyadari sesuatu. Diambilnya cover kaset yang ada di atas meja. Matanya dengan cepat mengenali siapa yang ada di sana.

"Astaga! Kau Hero kan?"

"Sssttt..." Jaejoong menyuruh Yoochun diam dengan meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir.

"Oh, arraso. Arraso.." suara Yoochun merendah.

"Jadi kau benar Hero kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan menambahkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Hyung ku adalah salah satu fans mu.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yunnie, dengar. Umma bilang aku sudah dapat donor mata."

"Jinja?" tanyaku.

"Ne." Jawabnya semangat. Senyumnya yang hangat selalu berhasil menghalau kegelisahan hatiku. Betapa beruntungnya ku karena kehadirannya. Tinggal menyempurnakannya dengan mengikat jnji di depan altar kelak.

"Jadi, kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Operasinya chagi.." ucapku manja. Sebuah cubitan di ujung hidung menjadi hadiah untuknya.

"Oh.. Hehe.. Dokter bilang dua minggu lagi. Katanya harus menstabilkan kesehatanku dulu. Padahal aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajahmu."

"Itu salah mu, Boo. Kan sudah ku bilang, kurangi aktivitasmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kelelahan."

"Tapi aku kan tidak boleh mangkir dari pekerjaan ku, Yun. Kontark ku baru berakhir pertengahan tahun ini."

"Dan baru pada saat itu kau mau ku kenalkan pada keluarga ku. Sedangkan aku, kedua orang tua mu sudah tahu siapa aku. Kau curang, Boo." Rajukku manja. Oh, aku benar-benar melupakan image yang melekat pada diriku. Topeng yang hanya akan kulepas ketika berhadapan dengan si manja nan cantik kekasihku ini.

"Sabar, Yun. Sabar." Kau selalu saja menggoda ku. Dan aku pun selalu tergoda oleh tatapan polosmu itu.

"Yunnie.."

"Hm.."

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Apa?"

"Bahwa kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat nanti."

"Ne. Aku berjanji."

"Awas kalau kau tidak menepatinya."

"Atau.."

"Atau?" ucapnya bingung.

"Iya, kau baru saja mengancamku. Aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat, atau apa?"

"Atau, kau tidak akan pernah melihat ku selamanya."

.

.

.

TBC

"J" 050713


	2. Chapter 2

Yoochun berlari tergesa. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Jalannya terpincang-pincang karena sebelah kakinya terluka. Baju seragamnya yang sudah lusuh dan ternoda oleh darah membuat paramedis bergegas mendekatinya. Tapi semua ditampiknya. Tunjuannya datang ke tempat itu bukanlah untuk mengobati segala luka di tubuhnya, melainkan memastikan berita yang beberapa saat lalu diterimanya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu nama. Jung Yunho, hyungnya. Dia adalah orang paling kejam di dunia ini jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk menimpa hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Mianhae, hyung. Mian.."

Tubuhnya membatu seketika saat melihat seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh darah. Dia bisa memastikan itu, meskipun hanya dapat melihatnya dari celah kecil karena tertutup oleh tubuh paramedis lainnya. Tubuh itu tak bergerak. Bahkan ketika perawat membersihkan luka-lukanya, tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari bibir hati itu. Ya, dia tahu. Hyung nya tengah berjuang diantara hidup dan matinya.

**.**

**.**

**I'LL PROTECT YOU**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

And others

Genre : Drama and romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi.**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Waktu yang tepat untuk berbelanja atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman dengan keluarga. Hal yang sama tengah dilakukan oleh tiga orang namja yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil berwarna putih. Dua diantaranya berwajah tampan dan satu lainnya memiliki wajah manis nan imut. Ditunjang dengan bentuk tubuh S-line nya, bisa dipastikan tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau dia adalah namja. Kehadiran mereka sukses membuat perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Termasuk namja tampan yang usianya paling tua diantara mereka bertiga. Dan hal inilah yang paling dibenci oleh Yoochun. Dia mulai menatap tajam kepada siapapun yang berani merendahkan hyungnya.

"Kajja." Ajak Yoochun pada Junsu.

Junsu yang sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu hanya bisa mengikuti Yoochun dan menghela nafas. Berharap suatu hari nanti Yoochun akan kembali seperti dulu. Tentu saja, Yunho juga.

Hal yang paling disukai Yunho selain mendengarkan musik adalah berjalan-jalan keluar. Hal yang dilakukannya seminggu sekali atau ketika Yoochun mendapat libur. Walaupun dia hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya saja, tapi dia bersyukur. Baginya itu semua lebih dari cukup. Tuhan telah memberinya kehidupan kedua, dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Tak banyak orang diberikan kesempatan yang sama.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah pemenuhan kebutuhan sehari-hari. Yoochun menarik sebuah troli yang kelak akan depenuhi oleh barang belanjaan mereka. Junsu masih tetap mendorong Yunho sambil sesekali bertanya pada namja jangkung itu tentang kebutuhannya. Apa yang ingin dimakannya.

"Su-ie, apel. Jangan lupakan apel."

"Ne, hyung. Itu kan selalu ada di rumahmu. Lainnya?"

"Terserah Su-ie saja. Kan Su-ie yang memasak. Yunnie pasti menghabiskannya kok."

"Arra.. Arra.. Chunnie, kita ke bagian perlengkapan rumah tangga dulu. Kalau tidak salah shampoo Yunho hyung dan detergen habis."

"Baik, tuan putri." jawab Yoochun gembira. Keceriaan yang jarang diumbarnya.

Yoochun memperhatikan kedua hyungnya. Tangannya masih setia mendorong troli menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Junsu. Mereka terlihat bagai keluarga yang bahagia kan? Tentu saja. Jung Yoochun sangat bahagia, apalagi di bagian dia dan Junsu jalan berdua. Mereka sangat serasi. Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia dia tidak mau hubungan mereka merenggang dan Yunho menjadi kesepian sebab menurutnya, Junsu mencintai Yunho. Berada di antara Junsu dan Yunho sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Aish.. Aku ini namja Chunnie. Jangan menyamakanku dengan yoeja ya. Tampan begini."

"Hmpph..."

"Ya! Tertawa saja kalau mau tertawa. Aku memang tampan. Jangan menyangkal."

"Ani. Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Hanya kadang aku berpikir apakah Tuhan melupakan sesuatu ketika menciptakanmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Ke-le-la-ki-an." ejanya.

"Kau terlalu imut dan manis untuk menjadi seorang pria." sambungnya.

PLUK

"Ya! Seenaknya saja." tangan kanan Junsu mendarat dengan baik di bahu Yoochun.

Yoochun tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabat baiknya itu. Begitu juga Yunho yang menyadari sang adik tengah mengoda pengasuhnya.

.

.

Yoochun mendorong troli belanjaannya yang penuh dengan kebutuhan rumah tangganya. Junsu dan Yunho, seperti biasa menunggu di luar. Yoochun tak mau Junsu ikut mengantri. Dia tidak suka tubuh Junsu-nya terjebak seperti dirinya saat ini. Lumayan capek juga menunggu gilirannya datang. Namja tampa itu coba menghitung, masih ada lima orang lagi. Dan Yoochun harus semakin menyabarkan dirinya melihat orang-orang yang berbelanja di depannya. Wah, itu belanja atau mau pindahan ucap Yoochun dalam hati melihat diantrian kedua malah mendorong tiga troli sekaligus. Luar biasa!

.

.

Yoochun sudah menyuruh Junsu dan Yunho untuk mencari tempat istirahat. Junsu mengatakan dia akan mengunjungi tempat usahanya yang berada dua lantai diatas supermaket ini. Yoochun cukup banga dengan teman baiknya itu. Diusia semuda itu Junsu bahkan sudah memliki usaha atas kerja kerasnya sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya masih bersembunyi dibalik ketiak kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak menyesalinya. Yoochun tahu tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus perusahaan Jung, tapi tentu akan membanggakan jika itu merupakan usaha yang dirintis sendiri mulai dari nol. Terasa perjuangannya.

Lamunan Yoochun terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara gemerincing dari lantai yang dipijaknya. Bagai deja vu, dia melihat beberapa uang logam menggelinding di lantai porselin. Orang yang berada dua baris di depannya menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit, mencoba mengambil koin yang masih bisa dijangkaunya.

Setelah selesai dengan belanjaannya, orang tadi pun melenggang meninggalkan kasir. Menampakkan wajah yang beberapa hari lalu dijumpai oleh Yoochun. Meskipun hanya dari samping, tapi Yoochun tahu dia adalah orang yang sama. Namja berambut cepak itu hampir saja memanggilnya kalau dia tidak ingat dengan belanjaannya yang belum dibayar.

.

.

Yoochun menyusul Junsu dan Yunho setelah meletakkan belanjaan mereka dengan aman di mobilnya. Yoochun sengaja melakukannya. Siapa tahu hyung nya masih ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Junsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Yoochun di pintu masuk. Senyuman namja manis itu semakin lebar melihat Yoochun berjalan mendekati mejanya. Dua gelas es krim ukuran sedang masih berisi setengah. Kadang Yoochun aneh sendiri dengan dua hyung nya itu. Kalau Yunho dia masih bisa maklum. Dengan kondisinya yang 'seperti itu' wajar saja menurut Yoochun. Nah kalau Junsu... Tapi justru itu yang membuat Junsu terlihat semakin manis di mata Yoochun. Ehem..

"Mianhae lama."

"Ani. Kami tadi jalan-jalan dulu. Tebak apa yang kami beli." Junsu mengambil bungkusan di atas meja dan menyembunyikannya.'

"Kalian ke toko buku?"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Su-ie bilang ada majalah yang gambar depannya Hero."

Junsu tersenyum tidak nyaman. Dia tahu Yoochun kurang menyukainya. Bukan tidak menyukai Yunho membeli majalah, tapi itu mengingatkannya pada kondisi Yunho saat ini.

"Mianhae, tapi bukan majalah itu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu. Tapi ini. Yunho hyung yang memintanya tadi."

Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul putih dari dalam kantong. Sampulnya mengingatkan Yoochun pada masa kecilnya yang selalu dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh ibunya. Bedanya, tulisan dalam buku ini adalah huruf Braille.

"Hyung yang memintanya?" bisik Yoochun hati-hati.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati sebenarnya Junsu sangat senang mengetahui Yunho yang mau membaca sendiri. Bukannya dia tidak mau membacakan buku-buku itu untuk Yunho, tapi dia juga ingin tahu apakah dia berhasil mengajari Yunho membaca huruf timbul itu.

Tempo hari Yunho sempat membacanya sebentar, tapi entah mengapa ketika Junsu berniat memamerkannya pada Yoochun, Yunho malah diam seolah-olah tak tahu apa pun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu nanti hyung bacakan untukku di rumah ya."

Bujukan Yoochun berhasil. Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh eskrim yang disuapkan oleh Junsu.

.

.

Yoochun mengelus surai hitam sang hyung. Dulu Yunho melakukannya jika Yoochun kecil tak bisa tidur. Kini Yoochun melakukannya untuk hyung tersayangnya. Yunho sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tangannya memeluk majalah yang tadi mereka beli. Junsu sudah menepati janjinya untuk membacakan profil Hero dari majalah tersebut juga berita-berita tentangnya.

Nampaknya Yoochun tahu satu hal lagi yang bisa membuat hyung nya bahagia. Apa lagi kalau bukan Hero. Waktu Yoochun menyerahkan album Hero bertanda tangan artis aslinya, Yunho bahkan membawa tidur sampul kaset itu selama seminggu.

Yoochun teringat pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan namja cantik itu. Tadi juga ketika di mall ia hampir saja memanggil nama namja itu dengan nama aslinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Dalam hati dia berharap untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan namja cantik itu. Jujur saja, dia tertarik dengannya.

''Yunho hyung sudah tidur?" Junsu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh kau, hyung. Kukira kau langsung ke rumah mu tadi."

"Ani. Aku singgah untuk mengisi kulkas kalian. Yunho hyung kan sering lapar kalau malam." Junsu berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Yunho dan duduk di atasnya. Bersebrangan dengan tempat Yoochun duduk.

"Ne."

"Oh ya. Tadi kau bilang bertemu dengannya. Dimana?"

"Oh, tadi itu rasanya seperti deja vu, hyung. Aku yakin sekali kalau itu Hero. Bahkan ketika membayar dia juga menjatuhkan beberapa koin. Sepertinya dia harus mengganti dompetnya. Hehe.."

"Ah, aku iri padamu. Padahal hanya jeda beberapa menit saja tapi dia sudah meninggalkan kedai es krim sebelum kami datang."

"Lain kali kalian pasti akan bertemu hyung. Aku jamin."

.

.

"Umma.. Umma.." langkah kaki mungil itu semakin cepat tatkala melihat seorang yang dipanggilnya umma berada di depan pintu.

"Wah.. Wah.. Hati-hati baby. Nanti jatuh."

Namja yang dipanggil 'umma' tadi mengangkat anak lelakinya. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari wajahnya kemudian menciumi perut namja kecil itu. Menghasilkan tawa karena kegelian.

"Hahaha.. Umma.. Haha.. Umma.."

Berkali-kali anak usia dua tahun itu menendang-nendang udara dan berteriak riang memanggil ummanya. Meminta ummanya berhenti menggelitikinya.

"Wae? Minnie tidak suka?"

"Geli. Haha.."

"Arra." Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin ke lantai. Tapi menuai protes dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Minnie minta umma belenti. Bukan tulunin Minnie."

"Oh.. iya ya. Umma lupa. Hehe.. Sini." Jaejoong kembali menggendong anaknya dan menciumi pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Mommy! Kapan sampai? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang mau kesini?" Jaejoong berteriak senang ketika melihat sosok yang dirindukannya kini ada di depannya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" ucap sang umma pura-pura merajuk.

"Ani... Mana mungkin. Kajja, duduklah. Hwang ahjumma, tolong buatkan minum." teriak Jaejoong memanggil pembantunya.

Kibum tertawa melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya. Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah memandang heran pada namja yang telah melahirkannya itu. Seolah mengerti, Kibum pun memberikan penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

"Kau memperlakukan umma seperti tamu saja. Umma tidak suka. Dan satu lagi, umma sudah sejak pagi berada di sini jadi tidak perlu kau buatkan minuman lagi. Arraso?"

"Oh. Hehehe.. Aku hanya terlalu senang umma."

Jaejoong melihat anaknya yang sudah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Bercengkrama dengan koleksi mainannya yang tersebar di lantai ruang tengah. Tak apa sedikit berantakan asalkan anaknya senang dan puas. Melihat Changmin yang seperti itu, selalu saja dalam hatinya teringat sosok kekasihnya yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

'Ah, andaikan saja dia ada di sini, apakah dia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang?' batinnya sedih.

Kibum melihat perubahan ekspresi sang anak. Namja manis itu pun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong seolah menguatkannya. Meyakinkan anaknya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, berapa lama umma akan berada di Korea. Dan ada keperluan apa? Tidak mungkin papa memberi umma ijin kemari kalau tidak ada yang penting."

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu. Papa mu hanya terlalu mencintai umma." bela Kibum.

"Dan menjadi posesif lua biasa." Jaejoong ingin membahkan lagi tapi terdiam setelah melihat deathglare yang diberikan sang umma.

"Arraso. Lalu?"

"Agensi kita akan mengadakan di sini konser dalam waktu dekat. Jadi umma ingin mengobservasi langsung rekomendasi para pegawai. Mereka umma bagi dalam beberapa kelompok dan ditugaskan membuat proposal untuk acara ini. Yang proposalnya umma pakai boleh turun tangan langsung dalam pengerjaanya. Siapa tahu dengan begitu mereka lebih produktif."

"Wah.." Jaejoong menatap kagum pada sang umma.

Kim Kibum, umma dari Kim Jaejoong, memiliki sebuah agensi yang menaungi beberapa musisi. Bedanya dengan agensi lain adalah, di Kim's Agency, artisnya merupakan orang-orang bertalenta luar biasa namun memiliki keterbatasan fisik. Tujuannya tentu saja agar mereka yang memiliki nilai plus itu bisa lebih dihargai oleh masyarakat. Tidak dipandang sebelah mata lagi. Dan Jaejoong adalah musisi pertama yang didebutkan oleh agensi ini. Awalnya Kibum hanya bermaksud agar anaknya memiliki nilai lebih dibandingkan orang lain dengan keahliannya bermain beberapa alat musik. Piano salah satunya. Selain itu, dia juga ingin menunjukkan pada orang-orang yang pernah merendahkannya bahwa tanpa mereka pun, dia dan anaknya bisa berdiri diatas kaki sendiri!

"Jadi umma akan lama di sini?"

"Ne. Berdoa saja semoga papa mu itu mengijinkan umma berlama-lama di sini."

Kibum memandang lembut anaknya. Dia tahu beratnya beban yang dipikul Jaejoong. Sayangnya anak semata wayangnya itu mewarisi sifat keras kepalanya. Jaejoong nekat hidup sendiri setelah sang anak berusia setahun. Alasannya, dia ingin kedua orang tuanya melakukan bulan madu yang tertunda belasan tahun karena harus merawatnya. Dan dia tidak mau membebani umma dan papanya terlalu lama. Terlebih pada papanya yang menyayangi dan melindunginya seperti anak kandungnya.

"Umma, jangan mengasihani ku begitu. Aku ini namja yang tampan dan kuat."

"Ne. Juga lembut dan sensitif. Umma bangga pada mu, chagi. Kau benar-benar kuat."

"..."

"Amoni.. Min mau makan et kim."

"Es krim? Di kulkas masih ada kan, Min?"

"Ani.. Min mau di tempat kemalin."

Kibum menatap bingung putranya.

"Itu, di dekat sini ada cafe yang baru dibuka. Dan sepertinya Minnie suka dengan menunya. Apalagi eskrimnya, jadi beberapa kali ini dia selalu mengajak ke sana."

Kibum berganti menatap cucunya.

"Tapi umma sedang letih, baby." Kibum mencoba membujuk Changmin agar mengurungkan niatnya.

Changmin tak menjawab apa pun. Hanya berbalik dan menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih mainan robot yang tergeletak di lantai dan meggerakkannya perlahan di lantai. Hati Kibum mencelos. Nampaknya dia sudah menyakiti hati cucu tampannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Jae.." wajah Kibum terlihat tak nyaman. Merasa bersalah atas sikapnya barusan.

Kibum menghampiri Changmin namun ditahan oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menggeleng dan meminta ummanya untuk duduk kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah ummanya kembali cerah.

"Arraso." ucapnya.

Setelahnya Kibum beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi tak lama kemudian datang dengan penampilan sedikit berbeda. Sebuah tas tangan dan sebuah jaket kecil yang dipastikan milik Changmin berada di tangannya. Namja yang kecantikannya semakin bersinar diusianya yang lewat tiga puluh menghampiri Changmin dan mengangkat tubuh gempal cucunya.

"Kajja. Kita beli es krim."

"Yay!" teriak Changmin senang.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua orang yang dicintainya itu dan mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Hwang ahjumma, aku pergi dengan Changmin." teriak Jaejoong yang dijawab dengan Hwang ahjumma yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju pintu.

.

.

.

.

TING TING TING

Haaah..

Seorang namja cantik menghela nafas berkali-kali. Nampaknya sesuatu yang berat tengah memenuhi pikirannya. Tak tahu kah bahwa menghela nafas berat seperti itu bisa mengurangi kecantikan wajahnya?

Jemari lentiknya kembali mengulang aktivitas favoritnya. Dia tak menyadari ada sebuah benda bulat berwarna oranye bergerak laju ke arahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Minggir! Minggir!" merasa bukan dirinya yang dipanggil, namja cantik itu pun mengabaikannya.

DUK

Dan berakhir dengan suksesnya sang namja cantik terjatuh dari kursinya. Matanya menggelap seiring teriakan riuh dari luar jendela.

.

.

"Ungghh.."

"Dia sudah sadar."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Je? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Samar-samar terdengar beberapa suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan satu yang baru didengarnya. Entah mengapa, hatinya tiba-tiba berdesir. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja, tangan dan kakinya tiba-tiba terasa sejuk.

"Jejung. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja."

"..."

"Chagi.." kini suara sang umma terdengar di telinganya.

"Ya. Umma.."

"Dia meminta maaf padamu."

"O.. Oh.." Jejung, si namja cantik, hendak bangun dari tidurnya. Sang umma dengan sigap membantunya untuk duduk.

"Itu, maafkan aku." Jejung menundukkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah depan.

Namja yang sebelumnya meminta maaf kepadanya tersenyum. Memaklumi keadaan Jejung yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Chagi, di sebelah kanan mu." bisik ummanya. Membuat wajah Jejung merona karena malu.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sana."

Jejung salah tingkah. Debaran di jantungnya iramanya sangat menghentak. Berbanding terbalik dengan musik yang selama ini dimainkannya. Suara itu, suara bass itu telah membuat musik tersendiri untuk hatinya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ah, maksudku apa ada yang sakit? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." kini tubuhnya telah menghadap ke arah yang benar. Tempat si namja bersuara bass berada.

"Namaku U Know. Aku tidak sengaja mengenaimu. Padahal aku sudah meneriaki.. Ah.. AKu tidak tahu ternyata ada orang di kelas. Maaf.'

Jejung tahu, Yunho, si namja bersuara bass tadi terdiam sesaat. Namja itu pasti tak ingin membuatnya tersinggung. Tapi dia sudah biasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Kebal telinga.

"Aku Hiro Jejung."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**"Sn" 220713**

**.**

**.**

Bales review dulu boleh ya c:

yunhoism : gomawo sudah menjadi orang pertama yang ripiu di sini. Ehehe.. Garis besarnya sama dengan analisis yunho dan ismi *LOL* tapi penasaran kan gimana alurnya bisa sampai kesana? Kalo gitu lanjut baca. Hihihi..*pinjem ketawanya appa* Trims sudah singgah c:

giaoneesan : Ini baru bagian mereka ketemu ya. Belum jadian. Semoga gia gak bosan dan tetep review. Oke *wink* Terima kasih sudah baca dan ninggalin jejak c:

Izca RizcassieYJ : Bersatu nggak ya? Tetep ikuti jalan ceritanya aja biar gak penasaran. Hehe.. Terima kasih sudah singgah dan review c:

Choi Hyun Gi : Yang donorin siapa ya? Ayy lupa nanya sama umma. Hehe.. Nggak ding. Ikuti aja ceritanya, ntar juga tahu. Gomawo sudah baca dan review c:

FiAndYJ : Loh, kok tahu Changmin anaknya Yunho? Hehehe.. Iya, Jae dulu buta. Tuh di part terakhir ada disebutin. Trims sudah singgah dan ninggalin jejak.

Vic Sayang Panda : Iya, ayy emang suka yang tragis-tragis. *asal jangan di hidup ayy aja*maunya* Iya, umma dulu buta. Ntar dijelasin kok kenapa bukan appa orang pertama yang dilihat umma. Sabar ne. Ini udah lanjut. Trims sudah baca dan ripiu c:

meybi : Iya, dulunya. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review c:

FrankZ : saya belom cari ntar kalo sempet saya ajak ngobrol. Hehe.. Yunho dan Yoochun itu saudara. Kenapa getoknya cuma pake selop? Pake tang aja sekalian. Kan mayan liatin benjolnya FrankZ *LOL* Gak. Gak. Becanda. Terima kasih sudah singgah dan ninggalin jejak c:

irengiovanny : Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah singgah dan ninggalin review c:

kyu7 : semoga makin ke sini makin suka ama ceritanya ya. Trims sudah singgah dan review c:

Vhic86 : Nanti ada penjelasannya kok kenapa yunho gitu. Ya, mereka orang yang sama. Iya, ayy emang suka nulis alur campuran. Terima kasih sudah singgah dan review c:

alint2709 : Ni udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah singgah dan review c:

.

.

Maaf kalau ada yang bingung sama cara penulisan ayy. Masing-masing author punya gayanya sendiri. Kalau dengan orang lain berarti dia belum menemukan 'jati dirinya' sebagai penulis *duh.. sok ngerasa udah nemuin aja* Intinya ayy punya gaya sendiri.

Ayy masih belajar dan membuka tangan selebar-lebarnya untuk segala kritik membangun dan saran yang baik. Yang pernah sekolah, yang pernah organisasi pasti tahu cara menyampaikan aspirasi dengan baik dan benar.

Tentang cerita akan berkembang seiring chapter. Hehe..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan singgah dan meninggalkan jejak. Dan mumpung bulan puasa mohon maaf lahir batin kali-kali ada salah kata. Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa untuk yang muslim.


	3. Chapter 3

Sepasang suami istri duduk berdampingan di depan sebuah ruang operasi. Sang suami memeluk yoeja di sebelahnya. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada pasangan hidupnya meskipun dirinya tak kalah khawatir. Tak jauh dari mereka seorang namja berseragam SMA berdiri menghadap dinding. Kecemasan juga terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dua orang paruh baya tadi. Lampu di atas pintu ruangan tersebut sudah menyala hijau sejak dua jam yang lalu. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan padam dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

Jung Leeteuk –sang yoeja- masih tersedu sedan dalam pelukan suaminya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kusut. Suaminya –Jung Kangin- juga tak jauh berbeda. Tercetak jelas raut penyesalan di wajah tampannya.

Dia langsung terbang dari China begitu mendengar anak sulungnya terkena musibah. Pertemuan dengan klien yang seharusnya dilakukannya demi memperluas usahanya, dilimpahkannya pada sekretaris pribadinya. Kalau kliennya nanti menolak atau pun merasa kecewa, dia tidak akan menyesalinya. Baginya, nyawa Yunho lebih penting dari apa pun di dunia ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan suaminya, Jung Leeteuk yang saat itu tengah memonitor jalannya fashion show tunggalnya juga begegas pulang demi berada di samping Yunho. Dia ingin orang pertama yang dilihat Yunho adalah dirinya. Dan sebagai ibu, perasaannya sekarang tentu sangat kalut. Bagaimana bisa berpikir tenang jika anak yang dikandung selama 9 bulan kini harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati sedangkan dirinya tak bisa menemani. Padahal hanya dipisahkan oleh dinding setebal beberapa centimeter saja.

Yoochun yang kini meringkung di sudut ruangan tak henti memanjatkan doa. Dia memang anak nakal dan berandal. Tapi setidaknya dia percaya Tuhan dan yakin hanya Dia yang bisa mengembalikan Yunho. Ketika matanya melihat betapa khawatir kedua orang tuanya, batinnya menangis perih. Bahkan ketika dirinya terbaring selama sebulan di Rumah Sakit, orang tuanya sama sekali tak pernah mengunjunginya. Dia tahu orang tuanya sibuk, mereka juga selalu menelponnya dua kali sehari untuk memastikan keadaannya. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian ini secara langsung, hatinya semakin sakit.

'Bukankah jelas sekali siapa anak kesayang di rumah? Apakah karena aku seorang trouble maker makanya perlakuannya berbeda. Andai saja Appa dan Umma tahu alasanku melakukan semua itu.' batinnya menangis pilu.

Masih diingatnya tadi ketika Kangin mendekati Leeteuk yang datang lebih dulu. Mereka saling memaki dan berteriak. Melupakan anak mereka di balik pintu yang entah sedang diperlakukan bagaimana oleh paramedis. Saling menyalahkan karena selalu sibuk, tak pernah punya waktu untuk memperhatikan anak-anak mereka. Dan berakhir dengan pelukan Kangin pada Leeteuk.

Padahal selama ini Yoochun mengira keluarganya adalah keluarga bahagia meskipun dengan anak nakal seperti dirinya dan orang tua sibuk seperti kedua orang tuanya. Tapi dari hasil pendengarannya, dia bisa menyimpulkan, orang tuanya tidak bahagia. Mereka bertahan hanya karena anak-anak mereka. Hanya demi nama baik martabat mereka sebagai tokoh masyarakat dan sosialita. Dan Yoochun sangat menyesal, karena dirinya semakin menambah beban pikiran kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**I'LL PROTECT YOU**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

And others

Genre : Drama and romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi.**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Yoochun terbangun ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar. Seberkas cahaya masuk dari gorden yang bergoyang. Dia mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa gordenya bergerak. Dia tidak menggunakan kipas angin atau pun membuka jendela. Tidak mungkin bergerak sendiri.

"MEONG.."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya mendengar suara asing di kamarnya. Dia membawa tubuhnya ke sumber suara dan menemukan seekor kucing cottish fold berbulu kuning bermain-main dengan gordennya. Di dekatinya makhluk mungil yang bersembunyi di balik meja. Bulu-bulunya menegang, dan bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan desis. Memperingatkan manusia yang tengah mengancamnya –menurut si kucing-.

HAP

Jemari lentik Yoochun berhasil memegangnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk menyentuh makhluk mungil itu. Lembut. Tubuhnya yang berisi terasa pas dalam genggaman Yoochun. Terlihat sepeti bola berbulu yang menggemaskan.

"Chunnie! Chunnie!" terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kamarnya.

Masih dengan si bola berbulu hangat yang kini sudah merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Yoochun, namja itu beringsut mendekati pintu kamarnya. Melebarkan dan membiarkan hyungnya untuk masuk. Yunho terlihat rapi sekarang. Dan itu membuat Yoochun penasaran.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

Yunho tersenyum. Senyum malaikat yang selalu ingin Yoochun jaga.

"Mau pergi dengan Su-ie." Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Pagi-pagi begini?" dilihatnya jam di meja nakas. 6:25 terlihat dijam digitalnya.

"Um!" Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Chunnie.." Suara Junsu terdengar nyaring dari dapur. Bercampur dengan gaduh yang diciptakan oleh namja manis itu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Yoochun berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Yunho di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya ketika telah sampai tujuan.

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku hyung!" Yoochun menatap horor dapurnya. Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan kata yang tepat saking hancurnya.

"Hehehe.. Miaaaaan.. Nanti ku bereskan sebelum berangkat, tapi tolong bantu aku menangkap Tigger." Junsu mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya yang membuat Yoochun tak akan sanggup untuk menolaknya. Masalahnya sekarang, Yoochun tidak tahu makhluk seperti apa yang bernama Tigger tadi.

"Ah, kucing ber... Kyaaaa akhirnya ketemu juga. Appa mencarimu dari tadi baby." Junsu mengambil kucing mungil dari genggaman Yoochun dan buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kandang bercat putih.

"Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Tigger?"

"Bukan."

"Hah?" Bukannya tadi Junsu terlihat senang sekali ketika melihat makhluk imut itu?

"Ini namanya Leo. Kalau Tigger, tubuhnya bergaris-garis hitam. Ayo bantu aku, tadi dia melompat-lompat ke sini waktu aku mau membuat adonan pancake."

"Kucing juga?"

"Ne."

Yoochun bernafas lega. Setidaknya Junsu tidak membawa buaya atau pun harimau ke rumahnya. Meskipun dia tahu Junsu juga tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Setengah frustasi dengan kondisi dapurnya, Yoochun pun membantu Junsu mencari keberadaan Tigger. Namja tampan itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di bawah meja. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah mencarinya.

BINGO!

Makhluk yang tak kalah manis dari Leo itu ternyata bersembunyi di sebelah kulkas yang berdempet dengan lemari makan. Ruang kecil yang tercipta diantaranya dianggap tempat persembunyian yang tepat bagi seekor Tigger.

"Disana." Tunjuknya pada posisi keberadaan Tigger.

"Wah, kau di sana rupanya. Ayo, sudah selesai main petak umpetnya." Junsu bertingkah seolah-olah tengah memarahi anaknya yang ketahuan nakal.

Kepala Yoochun bergerak mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengeluarkan Tigger dari sana. Tapi emosinya nyaris naik lagi karena melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau ternyata hanya dengan panggilan lembut Junsu yang berbunyi;

"Tigger manis, anak Appa. Cepat keluar sebelum Appa mengurangi jatah makanmu." Yoochun sweatdrop mendengar bujukan tak masuk akal Junsu. Dan bertambah ketika Tigger dengan mudahnya melenggang keluar dari celah sempit tadi.

"Aigooo.. Aigoooo.."

.

.

Junsu dan Yunho meninggalkan rumah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Meskipun sedikit was-was, tapi Yoochun mengijinkan juga Yunho pergi berdua saja dengan Junsu. Toh hanya ingin ke dokter hewan. Katanya mau memvaksin Leo dan Tigger. Sudah jadwalnya.

Setelah menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya, namja itu pun ikut meninggalkan kediamannya menuju perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tak butuh waktu lama karena rumah mereka memang tidak jauh dari sana.

Sesampainya di sana namja itu disambut ramah oleh para pegawainya. Tapi tak ada satupun salam yang dijawabnya. Wibawa dan keangkuhannya kentara sekali. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi siapa pun mendekatinya. Apalagi mengijinkannya. Dia hanya akan berteman dengan orang-orang yang mau 'menerima' Yunho dengan semua kondisinya. Bukan ular bermuka dua yang manis di depannya dan mencemooh dirinya di belakang. Setelah tiba di ruangannya, dirinya pun mulai pada rutinitas hariannya.

.

.

Yoochun melihat penselnya yang berbunyi. Alarm jam makan siang. Ya, Yoochun memang selalu mengaktifkan alarmnya demi bisa menghabiskan siang dengan hyungnya. Setidaknya jika dia punya janji lain dia akan menghubungi Junsu dan memastikan hyungnya tidak kesepian kemudian menghubungi hyungnya untuk meminta maaf. Dia membereskan berkas-berkasnya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil jas abu-abu yang tergantung tak jauh dari pintu masuk lalu bergegas pulang.

Sekretaris Kwon yang melihat atasannya hendak pergi langsung bangun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menghormati namja yang menggunakan kecerdasannya sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Aku makan siang di rumah. Ne sajangnim. Dan Anda ada meeting jam dua nanti." Kwon Yuri berusaha mengingatkan agenda mereka berikutnya.

"Arraso. Aku tak akan terlambat."

Sepeninggal Yoochun, Yuri kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau saja sajangnim lebih ramah, aku yakin banyak sekali gadis yang mendekatinya."

Sebenarnya Yuri sudah tertarik pada Yoochun sejak pertama dirinya diterima di perusahaan ini. Sayangnya semua harapannya harus layu sebelum berkembang ketika mendengar rumor yang beredar mengenai atasan tampannya itu. Yoochun yang berhati dingin. Yoochun yang angkuh. Yoochun yang kejam. Yoochun yang terlalu memperhatikan hyung butanya. Ah, yang terakhir sebenarnya malah membuat Yuri semakin mengagumi sosok Yoochun. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya memiliki seorang adik yang cacat mental, tapi oleh kedua orang tuanya malah disembunyikan ke kampung halaman mereka bersama sang nenek.

Yoochun akhir-akhir ini sering membawa Yunho ke kantor. Kadang sendiri, kadang bersama seorang namja manis bertubuh montok. Awalnya terselip sedikit rasa iri dan cemburu ketika melihat hubungan Yoochun dengan Junsu, namun dia sadar diri. Menjadi sekretaris pribadi dan bisa setiap hari berdekatan dengannya sudah sangat luar biasa. Mengingat tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendekatinya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Yoochun juga terlihat lebih ramah dari biasanya. Yah, sangat sedikit lebih ramah. Lagipula Junsu juga pantas diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Yoochun. Lihat saja perlakuannya pada Yunho. Sangat perhatian.

Dan bicara tentang Yunho, jika dia tidak dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu, bisa dipastikan banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Yuri bisa memastikan tubuh Yunho sangat tinggi. Tipikal namja bertubuh tegap dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Bahkan Yuri pernah mendengar, seandainya dulu Yunho tidak kecelakaan kemungkinan dirinyalah yang saat ini meduduki posisi puncak Jung's Group.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan mata Yoochun tak sengaja meliht sebuah rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah. Entah mengapa namja tampan itu malah membelokkan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya tepat di depan toko bertuliskan YJ Flower. Begitu tiba di halaman toko, pandangan Yoochun tak beralih sama sekali dari rangkaian bunga lily yang simple namun tetap anggun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"O. Oh.. Aku ingin bunga ini. Berapa?"

"Sepuluh ribu won. Ada yang lain?" Yoochun mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas kemudian mengambil alih bunga yang berada di tangan florist tadi.

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya toko ini baru dibuka ya?" tanyanya sedikit basa-basi.

"Ne. Kami baru dua hari beroperasi."

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil."

"Terima kasih Tuan. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Yoochun tersenyum simpul. Dan meninggalkan yoeja cantik itu sendirian. Di perjalanan dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Junsu. Rekasi Junsu? Seketika wajahnya memerah. Dia sendiri heran kenapa dia ingin singgah ke sana dan berakhir dengan sebuket bunga di jok sebelahnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang kuat menariknya untuk singgah. Sebuket bunga lily untuk Junsu tak buruk juga.

Sedangkan di toko tadi, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala baru saja parkir di halaman YJ flower. Dua orang namja cantik berbeda usia keluar dari dalamnya. Namja yang lebih muda memimpin dengan berjalan lebih dulu dan mendekati florist yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ne sajangnim."

"Tiffany, sudah berapa kali ku katakan. Jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau mengejekku ya."

"Ani. Wajar kan. Sekarang kau atasanku."

"Tapi kau sahabatku." Bibir namja cantik itu mengerucut lucu. Membuat yoeja bernama Tiffany tadi tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya. Tapi buru-buru dihentikan ketika matanya menangkap siluet seorang yang sangat berjasa pada keluarganya.

"Ah, Nyonya Kim. Selamat datang." Sapa sang florist sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kabarmu, Fany?"

"Aku baik saja nyonya. Lebih baik sejak bekerja dengan Tuan Muda Jejung."

"YAH!" teriak Jaejoong tak terima. Dia kesal temannya dari kecilnya itu mulai mengolok-oloknya.

"Hahaha.. Jangan begitu. Nanti dia merajuk."

"Oemma..." Kibum dan Tiffany tertawa melihat tingkah Jeaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Sesekali berkunjunglah ke rumah. Oemma mu pasti merindukanmu."

"Ne. Nyonya."

"Jangan lupa mencari pegawai baru untuk toko ini. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah. Kau manager di sini."

"Siap kapten." Mereka bertiga tertawa setelahnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Yoochun mengernyit heran mendapati rumah mungilnya dalam keadaan kosong.

"Apa mereka belum pulang?" tanya namja tampan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Kemudian duduk di sofa sambil melepas jas serta melonggarkan dasinya.

"Hyung.." panggilnya pada dua namja yang biasanya meramaikan rumah ini. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Menandakan bahwa rumah ini tak ada penghuni lain selain dirinya.

Dia mencari ke setiap kamar, namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Di halaman belakang juga tidak ada. Akhirnya namja tampan itu pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Junsu saja. Namun setelah beberapa kali mencoba, tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari seberang. Junsu tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar keras. Pikiran-pikiran negatif sedikit demi sedikit menguasai pikirannya, tapi dia harus tenang. Ya, mungkin saja Junsu sedang menyetir sekarang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke ruang makan.

Dan di atas meja makan kini sudah terhidang makan siang untuk satu porsi yang masih hangat. Padahal ketika meninggalkan rumah tadi rasanya dia sudah membereskan meja makan. Apa mereka pulang dulu? Lagi-lagi batinnya bertanya penasaran.

"Chunnie, mianhae. Kami akan makan di luar." Selembar kertas memo tertempel di atas meja.

.

.

"Su-ie. Besok kita ke sana lagi ya." Terdengar suara dari bagian depan rumah mungil bergaya minimalis itu. Seorang namja manis tengah mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang di duduki seorang namja tampan.

"Ne, tapi hyung janji harus rajin latihan. Arra?"

"Eum."

Langkah Junsu sedikit melambat karena barang bawaannya. Setelah memastikan Yunho berbaring dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tengah dan menghidupkan televisi, Junsu bertolak menuju dapur dan meletakkan sebuah kantong ke dalam kamar mandi di sebelahnya. Sebelumnya, mata sipitnya sempat melihat sebuket bunga lily yang terletak meja depan televisi. Hatinya senang bukan main, meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu itu untuk siapa.

"Dari mana?"

Junsu terlompat dari tempatnya. Dilihatnya Yoochun tengah melipat tangan di dada. Namja tampan itu berdiri di pintu tepat di belakang Junsu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Tatapannya seperti seorang suami yang tengah menelanjangi istrinya yang berselingkuh.

'Bukankah ini masih jam 4? Kenapa Chunnie sudah pulang?'

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan Chunnie."

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat pangggilanku?" Junsu bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia merasa tak nyaman berada di ruang sesempit itu dengan Yoochun. Asmanya Yoochun bisa berpindah padanya jika dia berada di sana lebih lama.

"Mianhae." Ya, dia memang bersalah. Dia tidak memperhatikan ponselnya karena dia tidak mau terganggu selama menemani Yunho.

"Ku harap kau tak mengulanginya lagi hyung. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Yunho hyung." Ucap Yoochun lalu meninggalkan Junsu yang sekuat tenaga menahan isaknya.

'Ah, harusnya aku tahu dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Yunho hyung.' Batinnya pilu.

.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya hyung?" Yoochun mengangkat kaki Yunho dan menumpunya di kedua pahanya. Jemarinya memiijit pelan sepasang kaki panjang hyungnya.

"Chunnie."

"Ne."

"Mana Su-ie?" tanya Yunho balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Yoochun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar mengingat sikapnya yang keterlaluan tadi. Dia tahu, dia terlalu melindungi hyungnya. Dia hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keduanya. Dia bahkan mengalihkan dua meeting ke hari lain demi pulang lebih cepat. Harusnya dia berterima kasih karena Junsu sudah dengan sukarela dan senang hati menemani Yunho. Tanpa pernah mau menerima imbalan sedikit pun. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat tapi Junsu melakukannya tanpa pernah mengeluh. Dan hanya karena hal tadi dia seolah meyalahkan Junsu begitu dalam. Entah, dia juga bingung. Sebenarnya terselip rasa cemburu di hatinya kenapa mereka hanya pergi berdua. Dia pun berpikir akan meminta maaf nanti.

"Hyung, Su-ie pulang dulu ne. Chunnie mianhae aku tidak bisa memasak untuk makan malam. Dan untuk yang tadi aku juga minta maaf. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya. Aku- Aku pulang. Annyeong."

"Hum.." Yoochun bergumam sebentar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Junsu yang berada di belakangnya. Tak urung, hal itu membuat Junsu semakin merasa sedih dan menyesal.

Sepeninggal Junsu, Yunho menggoyang-goyang tangan Yoochun dengan tangannya.

"Chunnie jangan marah sama Su-ie. Nanti Su-ie sedih. Kalau Su-ie sedih nanti Su-ie gak mau main ke sini. Kalau Su-ie gak main ke sini nanti.."

"Nanti?"

"Nanti Chunnie kesepian." Ucap Yunho dengan wajah polosnya.

Yoochun menganga dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya yang kekanakan begitu merasa apa yang dia rasa? Bahkan Junsu sendiri tak pernah tahu bagaimana hatinya. Dia mengira jawaban Yunho tadi adalah 'nanti Yunnie tidak punya teman lagi' atau yang lainnya, tapi ternyata. Oh, sial.

Dilihatnya sang hyung yang telah terlena dalam mimpinya. Yoochun sedikit frustasi membayangkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Junsu. Harusnya dia tadi menahan Junsu sebentar. Terakhir kali mereka bertengkar adalah waktu mereka masih di Jepang ketika Junsu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan Yoochun. Padahal panggilan internasional itu kan mahal. Dan Yoochun melakukannya hanya pada Junsu. Namun setelah dijelaskan baik-baik, ternyata Junsu yang saat itu tengah kuliah harus kerja sambilan demi melanjutkan kuliah. Sesuatu yang membuatnya malu karena hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang orant tuanya tanpa pernah serius belajar.

Yoochun meremas rambutnya kasar. Dan berulang kali memukul dahi lebarnya sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata PABO. Tanpa disadarinya Yunho tengah terkikik dalam hati.

.

.

Sebuah mobil merah menyala berhenti di depan sebuah kantor berlantai dua puluh. Sebuah kantor yang sangat besar. Baik dari segi bangungan mau pun keberhasilannya. Terlihat duaorang namja tengah berbicara di dalamnya.

"Umma tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Hey, umma mu ini laki-laki. Umma juga pernah berlatih tinju. Jangan sepelekan umma."

"Arraso. Arraso. Mau dijemput jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Umma pulang dengan taxi saja. Besok mungkin umma ke rumah Wookie."

"Ahjumma mini itu ya. Hehe.."

"Ya!" Kibum menjitak kepala anaknya yang entah mengapa sejak tiga tahun yang lalu menjadi jahil sedikit demi sedikit.

"Appo.." lirih Jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Wookie itu sangat menyayangi mu tahu. Jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Arraso?"

"Ne..."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Umma pergi dulu." Kibum membuka pintu mobil. Namun sebelum ditutup dia masih bisa mendengar anaknya berteriak.

"Umma juga hati-hati. Saranghae."

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap putra semata wayangnya. Yah, walaupun mulai sedikit nakal, tapi jiwanya tetap seperti malaikat. Bagi Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong adalah salah satu malaikat Tuhan yang tersesat di bumi.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong memiliki jadwal on air di salah satu radio. Dia datang setengah jam lebih awal. Setidaknya dia bisa membaca-baca skrip dulu di sana, sambil berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru. Meskipun namanya kini ada dimana-mana, tapi Jaejoong sadar dirinya adalah pendatang baru –di Korea-. Dia memulai semuanya dari nol ketika sampai di sini. Menyembunyikan identitas aslinya sebagai pianis terkenal di Jepang dan anak dari Kim Kibum yang telah pensiun dari dunia yang sama. Tak ada yang mengenal Jejung di sini. Yang ada hanya HERO. Penyanyi pendatang baru dengan suara merdunya dalam lagu debutnya I'll Protect You.

.

"Seharusnya Anda memiliki manager HERO ssi."

Jaejoong yang tangah sibuk dengan jadwalnya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang namja seusia ummanya duduk di sebelahnya. Dia adalah PD yang bertanggung jawab atas acara ini. Bukannya agensi yang menaungi Jaejoong tidak peduli, hanya Jaejoong belum merasa nyaman jika harus bekerja bersama orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Untungnya pihak agensi memaklumi dengan catatan Jaejoong harus bisa mengatur semua kebutuhannya sediri.

"Ah, mianhamnida. Saya tidak tahu Anda ada di sini." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Gwenchana. Sudah dua kali kau mengisi acara di sini. Terima kasih mau datang."

"Ani.. Harusnya saya yang berterima kasih Siwon ssi. Saya baru di dunia ini. Jadi saya mohon bimbingan Anda." Siwon tertawa dan menampilkan lesung pipiny yang dalam.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Ne."

"Oh ya. Istriku adalah penggemar mu. Dia pasti akan senang sekali jika Anda mau meluangkan waktu besok makan malam di rumah kami. Dia terlihat senang ketika ku bilang HERO akan jadi bintang tamu hari ini."

"Ne? Makan malam?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Siwon. Dia sudah sering mendengar baik-buruk dunia entertain. Jika dulu dia selalu ditemani oleh sang umma, kini dia harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya Jaejoong sudah bertekad ingin mandiri. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, dia pun mengajukan satu syarat.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak seorang teman?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja boleh. Ku harap jam tujuh kau sudah datang. Oh ya, ini kartu nama ku. Nomor telpon dan alamatku tertera di sana."

"Ah, gomawo Siwon ssi."

"Ne." Siwon pun berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. Dan meninggalkan namja cantik itu yang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

"Boo, apa besok jadwalmu kosong?"

"Kenapa? Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Tentu saja setelah mendapat ijin dari Kibum ahjumma nanti."

"Kau belum bicara dengan mommy?"

"Belum."

"Tapi, mommy tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dengan orang lain Bear.."

"Aku akan mencobanya. Aku tahu Kibum ahjumma juga menyukaiku. Kalau mommy mu mengijinkan, kita pergi ne."

"Ne." Senyum terkembang di wajah keduanya.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak insiden pingsannya Jejung. Setelahnya Yunho selalu menyambangi ruang latihan Jejung yang terletak di lantai dasar. Entah itu menunggui namja manis itu latihan atau bahkan tertidur di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Jejung sendiri tak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiran namja tampan itu. Selain di rumah, Jejung tidak memiliki teman. Kekurangannya membuat orang-orang memandang remeh padanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyesali hal itu. Karna mommy nya selalu mengajarkannya untuk bangga pada dirinya sendiri dengan mengasah kecerdasannya dibidang musik yang diatas rata-rata.

Sebenarnya, sebelum insiden itu terjadi Yunho tengah bermain basket di lapangan yang persis bersebelahan dengan ruang favorit Jejung itu. Ya, dia memang sering menyambangi tempat itu. Sekolah untuk siswa berkebutuhan khusus itu dibangun oleh nenek Yunho yang dermawan. Pengelolaannya saat ini masih di bawah Jung Group. Yunho merasa aman dan nyaman di sana. Sebab dia tidak akan mendengar teriakan siswa perempuan yang memekakkan telinga memanggil-manggil namanya. Biasanya dia datang ketika hari sudah gelap dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan bermain basket atau berenang yang memang tersedia di sekolah elit tersebut. Tentu saja dengan sepengetahuan pengelola sekolah. Seluruh guru dan pegawai sekolah tentu tahu siapa pemilik sekolah ini. Begitu pula keturunannya.

Hari itu, Yunho datang lebih awal dari biasanya karena ingin meredam emosinya. Yoochun kembali berulah sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka seakan tak peduli pada anak bungsu Jung. Dan yang paling membuatnya terpukul adalah dirinya yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yoeja manis pujaan hatinya ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, hari itu Yunho ditolak cintanya.

Kejadian tak terduga yang membuat Jejung pingsan memberi kesempatan tersendiri bagi Yunho untuk mengenal cinta lebih dalam. Dia terpikat oleh kecantikan namja berkulit putih itu. Juga tutur katanya yang lemah lembut. Dia tidak pernah melihat mata yang sebegitu beningnya, meskipun dia tahu hanya gelap yang bisa terekam oleh retina itu. Yunho mengagumi segala yang ada pada diri Jejung. Dan dia semakin bangga ketika mengetahui bahwa Jejung adalah orang yang luar biasa dengan prestasinya di bidang musik, khususnya piano.

Dia tahu Jejung adalah seorang namja, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam pesona lelaki berbibir merah itu. Dan dia dengan mantap meyakini bahwa lelaki cantik itu lah satu-satunya yang pantas menyandang gelar Nyonya Jung dari seorang Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**"Sb" 270713**

**.**

**.**

Micky Sona : Doakan saja Yunho bisa sembuh. Semoga appa bear selalu sehat biar bisa jaga umma JJ dan baby changmin. Hehe.. Gomawo sudah singgah c:

Izca RizcassieYJ : Ayy nulisnya satu paket kok say, antara flashback ama kejadian saat ini. kalo bacanya hati-hati pasti ngerti kok. Trima kasih sudah review c:

zumkyu28 : terima kasih sudah suka FF ini c: Chami anaknya YunJae bukan ya? Monggo dibaca chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hoho.. Trima kasih sudah review c:

Lady Ze : iya, kasian ya ama appa bear. *pukpuk appa* Reuniannya kayaknya masih beberapa chap ke depan deh. Sabar ya chagi. Hehe.. terima kasih semangatnya. Gomawo sudah singgah c:

Violet2709: dan rasa penasaran anda akan bertambanh seiring cerita *digaplok* Hehe.. udah lanjut ni. Keep review ne. Terima kasih sudah ninggalin jejak c:

JungJaema : dah ketahuan kan Junsu sukanya ama siapa? Dan Yoochun suka ama siapa? Hehe.. terima kasih udah baca c:

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : mianhae, mungkin ayy udah terbiasa sama gaya menulis ayy yang lama dan nyaman dengan itu. Tentang flashback dan sebagainya sebenarnya mudah kok dipahami. Semoga gak makin pusing ya. Terima kasih sarannya dan terima kasih sudah singgah c:

FiAndYJ : nah, kemane aje lu Fi. Ya Allah.. hehe.. Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review c:

ajid yunjae : yup, tebakan anda benar saudara ajid yunjae. Hehe.. lanjut baca ne, dan lanjut review. Gomawo c:

Zhu Rizhu : sorry nih ketemunya masih lama kayaknya. Yang sabar ya :p terima kasih sudah singgah c:

Vivi : ini udah lanjut. Fighting juga!^^9

giaoneesan : kenapa hati gia gelap? Mati lampu ya? Hehe... udah ada kan awal mula yunjae. Ntar awal mula minnie setelah lebaran aja ya. Abis ada yg protes sama all alone via pm. Hehe.. terima kasih semangatnya :D

runashine88 : spesialisasi ayy emang alur campur. Hehe.. Mohon dimaklumi. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Keep review c:

I was a Dreamer : harusnya appa sembuh. Tapi gak tau deh mood ayy ntar gimana *dicekek*. Hehe.. ini udah update. Terima kasih sudah review c:

.

.

A/N : mianhae buat readers yang merasa bingung dengan alur ceritanya. Ayy sengaja tidak menuliskannya. Ayy hanya mencoba mempertahankan gaya menulis ayy. Kalau masih bingung, kuncinya ada di part awal sebelum kepala cerita (judul, cast, disclaimer bla bla bla di atas) sama cerita bagian paling akhir. Yang bagian paling awal adalah flashback interaksi Yunho dan keluarga besarnya, sedangkan yang paling bawah adalah flashback interaksi Yunho dengan Boo-nya serta keluarga si Boo. Pemisahnya adalah empat titik menurun. Semoga gak bingung lagi c:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah singgah bahkan mem-fav dan mem-follow FF abal ini *duh jadi malu*. Dan maaf kalau chap ini pendek, bahkan ada yang bilang pasaran. Ya, mungkin temanya memang pasaran tapi ayy tidak pernah copas milik orang lain. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang tejadi. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Saranghae.. ^_^


	4. Their Feelings

**Segera setelah mengadakan konferensi pers perihal anak sulungnya, Park Leeteuk dan Jung Kangin langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Hunian sulung Jung beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Yoochun yang juga turut menemani kedua orang tuanya duduk termenung memandang keluar jendela. Sang umma pun mengelus surai coklat anak bungsunya. **

**"Waeyo?"**

**Yoochun memutar kepalanya. Menghadap wanita yang telah mengasuhnya selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya kemudian membalas senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.**

**"Aniyo umma. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." Bohongnya.**

**"Ne. Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu untuk setiap hari menemani Yunho. Lihat, pipi chubby mu hilang." Leeteuk mencubit pipi sebelah kiri Yoochun.**

**Yoochun mengelak dengan menjauhkan wajahnya dari jemari lentik wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu. Dia tahu ummanya hanya sedang menggodanya. Tapi mendapat perlakuan yang tak pernah diterimanya sejak tiga tahun terakhir membuatnya merasa canggung. Lagipula dia bukan anak kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan lagi.**

**Leeteuk pun salah tingkah dan berdehem sebentar mengembalikan suasana. Wajah anggunnya kembali menatap ke depan. Memperhatikan jalannya mobil menuju ke tempat Yunho yang masih betah menutup matanya.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hyung, apa kau tidak merindukan kami?"**

**"..."**

**"Tadi pagi umma mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mu. Manager dan tim mu juga datang semua. Kau tahu, aku bangga pada mu hyung. Melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang datang ke sana, bisa ku pastikan berapa jumlah fans yang kau miliki."**

**"..."**

**"Belum lagi komentar di artikel yang memberitakan dirimu. Yah, walau ku akui ada juga yang berkata-kata tidak enak. Tapi tetap saja, ucapan belasungkawa mereka adalah bukti bahwa kau dicintai dan diperhatikan. Aku sungguh-sungguh iri padamu hyung."**

**"..."**

**"Mianhae hyung... Hiks... Kalau saja aku.. Hiks.. Kalau saja.. Huhu.." Yoochun tak kuasa lagi membendung tangisnya. Dia menyesali segala yang terjadi pada hyungnya. Andai saja waktu itu Yunho tidak datang menjemputnya, maka hyungnya itu tidak akan mengalami kejadian memilukan ini. **

**Yoochun masih setia menangis dan tergugu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan meremas pelan bahunya. Sedikit tersentak, namja tampan itu pun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati ummanya yang juga tengah menangis. Yoochun pun membiarkan sang umma memeluknya. Menumpahkan kesedihan yang tak pernah diperlihatkan oleh wajah cantiknya.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoochun masih enggan pulang. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya di rumah. Dan menunggui Yunho menjadi aktivitas rutinnya sepulang sekolah sekarang. Ya, Yoochun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan berubah. Demi hyungnya, demi orang tuanya dan demi masa depannya. Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi dia ingin ketika hyungnya sadar, dia bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat namja tampan itu bangga padanya. Setidaknya, nilai yang lebih baik dari semester sebelumnya.**

**CKLEK**

**Sepasang suami istri memasuki kamar yang dihuni Yunho tiga bulan ini. Mata Leeteuk terlihat sembab. Sisa menangis beberapa saat lalu. Kangin Sang appa juga tidak memperlihatkan raut yang lebih baik. Keduanya duduk di kedua sisi tubuh Jung bungsu lalu mengamit kedua tangannya.**

**Yoochun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia merasa sakit pada tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh sang umma. Dari bibirnya mulai tercipta isak tangis kecil. Sedangkan Kangin mengelus-elus punggung tangannya sambil sesekali menarik nafas panjang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani kedua orang tuanya. Sangat berat.**

**"Apa ini tentang Yunho hyung, umma?"**

**Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali.**

**"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada hyung umma? Appa?"**

**Leeteuk semakin meraung merasakan tangan Yoochun yang lepas dari genggamannya. Kepalanya menggeleng berulang kali. Rasanya suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Padahal sesuatu yang urgen harus segera disampaikan.**

**Yoochun berdiri di depan kedua orang tuanya. Melihat dengan tatapan memohon. Dia tidak mau diabaikan. Dia tidak suka!**

**"Umma. Jangan membuatku takut. Apa yang terjadi pada hyung?"**

**"Umma.. Appa.." pandangan Yoochun beralih pada Kangin. Wajah tegas itu kini terlihat sedikit layu.**

**'Apakah sebegitu bencinya umma dan appa padaku? Tuhan. Apapun akan ku lakukan asalkan Kau mengembalikan hyung ku. Mengembalikan senyum kedua orang tuaku.' Batinnya perih.**

**"Mianhae.." rasa sesal kembali menggelayuti batinnya ketika mendengar permintaan maaf sang appa.**

**"Sebenarnya hari ini terasa berat untuk kami. Untuk kita." Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Semua menunggu dengan tenang apa yang akan keluar dari bibir kepala keluarga Jung itu.**

**"Tentang Yunho. Kita sudah tahu, saraf di kaki Yunho kemungkinan bermasalah dan dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Tapi hal yang baru saja kami dapatkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan."**

**Yoochun menatap cemas ke arah Kangin. Dia sangat mengantisipasi kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dikeluarkan oleh appanya.**

**"Dokter mengatakan, Yunho tidak akan bisa melihat lagi. Bahkan yang lebih parah dia kemungkinan akan mengalami amnesia ataupun gegar otak karena benturan keras di kepalanya."**

**"Mianhae.." Kangin membiarkan air matanya lolos menuruni pipinya. Tak apa sekali menangis di depan keluarganya. Toh dia bukan benda mati yang tak berperasaan. Dia tengah menangisi anak sulungnya yang kondisinya tak bisa diprediksi.**

**"Appa.. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya berada di sana. Andai saja Yunho hyung tidak menjemputku saat itu, kejadiannya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.." Kangin dan Leeteuk terdiam sejenak. Mereka memang tidak tahu awal mula musibah itu bisa terjadi. Karena Yoochun memang tidak pernah mengatakannya. Sedangkan Yunho, tentu saja karena dia belum sadar sama sekali tiga bulan ini.**

**"Yoochunnie.. Apa yang kau katakan barusan chagi?" Leeteuk ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun tangan suaminya menyadarkannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus segera mereka sampaikan pada pemuda tersebut.**

**"Dan yang paling penting. Chunnie, kau harus segera ke New York. Umma mu meninggal tadi pagi."**

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Aku tidak terkejut dengan penjelasan appa tentang kondisi ku saat ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sebelum ini. Tapi aku sangat ketakutan ketika tak ada seberkas cahaya pun yang memasuki retinaku. Intinya, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Begitu pula kedua kakiku. Rasanya lemas tak bisa ku angkat. Dan dari percakapan dua perawat yang mengecek kondisi ku, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang aku lumpuh dan buta. Ya, jadi aku bersikap seolah-olah aku masih setia 'tidur'. Anggap saja aku menghindari kenyataan. Tapi begitulah keadaannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap keluargaku.**

**Dan berita kedua yang terlontar dari bibir appa, sebenarnya lebih mengagetkan buatku. Tidak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yoochun. Aku tahu waktunya akan tiba, tapi tak pernah ku sangka akan secepat ini. Bahkan dengan cara seperti ini. Tanpa bisa ku cegah, air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya ketika mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir kedua orang tuaku. Tentang kebenaran yang tertutup rapat. Tentang masa lalu Yoochun.**

**Ya, aku masih ingat ketika Yoochun yang masih merah datang ke kediaman kami. Aku tahu dia bukanlah bayi yang dilahirkan oleh umma ku. Aku memang baru berusia lima tahun saat itu, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk mengingat bahwa perut umma tidak membuncit bulan-bulan sebelumnya. **

**Singkatnya, Yoochun menyandang nama keluarga Jung setelahnya. Dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya keluarga bersama kami. Kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah membedakan kami, baik dalam mendidik maupun pemberian hukuman. Aku pun tak pernah merasa terabaikan saking adilnya kedua orang tua kami dalam menyayangi. Malah sangat senang. Sebab setelah kedatangannya, keluarga ku rasanya kembali utuh karena appa dan umma selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pulang ke rumah disela-sela kesibukan mereka. Demi mewujudkan keluarga impian yang tak akan bisa dirasakan Yoochun jika dia masih bersama ibu kandungnya.**

**Awalnya aku sama sekali tak mengira siapa umma kandung Yoochun. Tapi tiga tahun lalu, pembicaraan tak sengaja yang tertangkap telinga ku menjelaskan asal-usul Yochun sebenarnya.**

**.**

**.**

**"Apa maksud appa?"**

**"Chunnie. Park Shin Hye Aunty. Ani. Umma mu. Dia meninggal tadi pagi. Kami juga baru menerima beritanya. Kita harus segera ke New York. Umma tidak mau, kau menyesalinya kelak..."**

**"UMMA!" Yoochun memutus perkataan Leeteuk. Tak ingin mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal dari ummanya.**

**Park Shin Hye adalah adik seayah Leeteuk. Yoeja yang selalu Yoochun panggil dengan sebutan 'Aunty' karena statusnya sebagai adik ummanya. Dan kini ummanya melontarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Bagaimana bisa yoeja menawan itu menjadi ummanya?**

**"Kita harus bergegas. Biar appa yang menjaga Yunho." Leeteuk bangun dan mengamit tangan Yoochun yang bergetar.**

**"Umma akan menjelaskannya diperjalanan. Tapi umma mohon. Ikutlah ke New York. Demi Tuhan, umma tidak mau kau menyesalinya chagi."**

**Kangin mengangguk. Menguatkan Yoochun yang meminta penegasan dari sang appa.**

**"Pergilah. Yunho akan baik-baik saja. Appa janji."**

**.**

**.**

**I'LL PROTECT YOU**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

And others

Genre : Drama and romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi. GS for Leeteuk and Heechul.**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Makan malam yang hangat. Pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul di hadapan ku ini boleh jadi contoh romantisme di usia yang tak lagi muda. Choi Minho, anak tunggal mereka juga terlihat sebagai pemuda sopan yang cerdas. Ku rasa, Mrs. Choi mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Nyonya Choi yang ku tahu berprofesi sebagai produser dan sutradara terlihat sangat menawan dengan terusan krem bermotif bunga miliknya. Wajahnya segar diusia yang kutebak tidak jauh berbeda dengan mommy. Begitu pula Mr. Choi. Ketampanannya sama sekali tak berkurang sejak pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya.

Seperti permintaanku tempo hari, aku membawa Fukutaro -teman ku dari Jepang yang kebetulan berkunjung ke Korea- sebagai teman ku malam ini. Dan sepertinya keluarga ini tidak keberatan sama sekali. Bahkan mereka memperlakukannya seperti tamu yang mereka undang, sama seperti ku.

Mrs. Choi memulai percakapan dengan membicarakan tentang karir sang suami dan bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh cinta. Dipertemukan di sebuah film dimana Mrs. Choi sebagai sutradara dan Mr. Choi sebagai aktor utama. Dan berakhir dengan perjodohan oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak hingga akhirnya lahirlah Choi Minho, meskipun untuk itu mereka harus rela menunggu selama 5 tahun.

Kemudian Mrs. Choi –yang akhirnya ku panggil Heenim sesuai dengan permintaannya- pun mulai menanyaiku sedikit demi sedikit ingin mengetahui latar belakang ku. Aku menjawab dengan hati-hati dan seperlunya saja. Bagaimana pun juga aku belum mau membeberkan identitas asliku. Kelak akan tiba sendiri waktunya.

Intinya keluarga ini sangat terbuka. Dan ku harap ini adalah awal yang baik agar bisa memasuki keluarga ini. Sebuah irisan dimana aku berada diantaranya.

.

.

"Kalian mau pergi lagi?"

Aku membantu Yunho hyung merapikan penampilannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika menceritakan agendanya hari ini. Apakah Yunho hyung berniat kencan dengan Junsu-ku?

"Ne."

"Kenapa tidak menungguku liburan sih, hyung." Bibirku sedikit maju. Membayangkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa diriku akhir-akhir ini membuatku semakin kesal saja.

Aku memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya menghadapi ujian akhir semester membuat waktu ku untuk kedua orang berharga itu sedikit terabaikan. Selain itu, Yunho hyung memang selalu menolakku dan memilih bersama Junsu hyung.

"Ani. Sebelum Chunnie baikan dengan Suie, Yunnie tidak mau pergi dengan Chunnie."

Haaah.. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Sudah dua minggu hubunganku dengan Junsu merenggang. Tiap kali mengingat sikap kekanakanku waktu itu rasanya aku malu sendiri. Tapi mau meminta maaf kok gengsi juga ya? Padahal Suie hyung masih betah menemani Yunho hyung. Seperti hari ini. Kemarin malam Suie hyung mengirim email, meminta ijin untuk mengajak Yunho hyung berjalan-jalan. Aku curiga, kenapa dalam seminggu mereka keluar bersama lebih dari tiga kali. Pakai meminta ijin dariku lagi. Rasanya sedikit aneh sebab Suie hyung dulu sering curi-curi membawa Yunho hyung keluar rumah. Tentu saja tidak sesering sekarang. Memangnya apa sih yang mereka kerjakan?

"Aku datang..." terdengar lengkingan lumba-lumba memenuhi rumah mungil kami.

Yup, bisa ditebak. Itu suara Miss (Mr) Duckbutt-ku. Suaranya yang khas itu selalu saja berhasil membuatku rindu. Meskipun tak semerdu suara Jaejoong hyung tapi tetap saja suara itu adalah suara terbaik dalam pendengaranku. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaejoong hyung kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di kantor. Ternyata dia akan menjadi model untuk produk baru kami.

Begitu aku mendengar presentasi dari bagian advertising tentang menggaet beberapa artis yang sedang naik daun, aku langsung menunjuk Jaejoong hyung yang saat itu masuk dalam daftar artis yang akan diajak bekerjasama. Mengundang perhatian dari seluruh peserta rapat hari itu. Wajar saja. Aku yang dingin dan angkuh ini bisa-bisanya memotong penjelasan mereka dengan menyebut nama "HERO" tanpa mempedulikan analisis selanjutnya. Dan mereka hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, kalian di sini rupanya." Ucap Junsu ketika memasuki kamar Yunho hyung.

Dia langsung memalingkan wajah ketika matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Suie hyung sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan ku jika bukan aku yang memulai. Kalaupun mau dia hanya akan bertanya saja sesekali.

"Sebenarnya kalian kemana sih hyung?" aku benar-benar penasaran. Tapi yang kudapat hanyalah Junsu hyung yang memainkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kau tidak memberi tahuku. Aku hanya penasaran."

Aku pun berlalu dari hadapan kedua hyung ku itu.

.

.

Ini sudah jam makan siang, tapi rasanya malas sekali pulang ke rumah. Apalagi bisa ku pastikan Junsu hyung dan Yunho hyung sekarang masih di luar. Apa yang akan ku lakukan di rumah kosong sedangkan yang kuharap ada di sana masih sibuk di luar.

KRIIIING

"Ne." Ucapku setelah menekan sebuah tombol di pesawat telepon berwarna hitam.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Hero ingin bertemu."

"Antarkan ke ruanganku."

"..."

Ah, kenapa dia datang pada saat yang tepat? Baiklah, ajakan makan siang tidak buruk kan?

.

.

Ini adalah kelima kalinya aku bertemu dengan namja tampan di depanku. Dan sepertinya akan semakin sering mengingat kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaannya yang telah ku tandatangani. Ya, aku menerima tawaran menjadi brand ambassador beberapa produk perusahaan ini selama setahun kedepan.

Seorang yang mapan dan berbakat. Aku kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa usianya baru 20 tahun. Empat tahun lebih muda dari ku. Tapi entah mengapa auranya terlihat lebih dewasa dari ku. Dan dari ceritanya, dia masih menyelesaikan strata 1-nya di manajemen bisnis. Wah, benar-benar namja yang luar biasa. Aku juga pasti akan bangga jika memiliki adik sepertinya. Pekerja keras.

Sedikit kaget ketika dia mengajak ku makan siang bersama tapi ku terima saja. Toh perutku memang kosong sejak tadi pagi. Terisi segelas susu vanilla tidak akan membuatmu kuat menjalani aktivitas seharian. Dan di sinilah kami. Berada di sebuah restoran mewah tak jauh dari kantornya. Aku menghargai usahanya menjaga privatisasi ku. Hey, walaupun pendatang baru, fans ku sudah cukup banyak di sini.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Yoochun menghentikan makannya dan menatap ke arah ku yang masih sibuk mnengaguminya.

"Ah. Ani."

"Hm.. Kau mengagumi ku ya?" tanyanya percaya diri. Oh, ingin menggoda ku?

"Hm.. hm... Tentu saja aku mengagumi mu."

"Uhuk.." dia tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri.

"Maksudku, mana mungkin tidak kagum pada mu. Kau tampan, cerdas dan berbakat. Masih muda tapi mampu menjalani dua aktivitas bersamaan. Ku rasa kuliah sambil bekerja bukan hal yang mudah."

Aku melihat senyumnya lagi. Raut yang selalu ku rindukan untuk bisa ku lihat. Dulu aku hanya bisa merasakan bentuk lengkungnya dengan jemariku. Andai saja aku tahu dimana kini dia berada.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Yoochun menghentikan lamunan sesaat ku.

"Ah, gwenchana."

"Oh, ya. Ku kira setiap artis punya manajer, tapi sepertinya hyung selalu sendiri."

"Oh, itu karena aku tidak nyaman harus bersama orang baru. Aku tipe yang sedikit tertutup."

"Hm... Pemilih."

"Apa?"

"Aku senang aku adalah salah seorang yang hyung pilih."

Aku mengerti maksud ucapannya. Aku memang tipe orang yang tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku sudah merasa dekat. Lucu jika ku katakan 'aku merasa terlindungi olehnya', tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Perasaan yang sama ketika aku masih bersama dengan 'dia'.

"Hyung, kau melamun lagi.."

"Ah, mianhae."

"Hum.. Hari Sabtu ini apa kau punya janji?"

"Ani. Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu dan Changmin berjalan-jalan. Bisa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku langsung menyanggupi ajakan seseorang tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Bahkan ketika bersamanya, setidaknya aku masih meminta pendapat mommy terlebih dulu. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan melihat lagi senyumnya, yang entah sudah berapa kali menghiasi wajahnya sejak kami duduk di tempat ini.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Apakah sudah saatnya aku membuka hati untuk yang lain?

.

.

Aku sangat senang melihat perkembangan Yunho hyung. Menurut instrukturnya, otot-otot di kaki Yunho hyung mulai melemas. Itu artinya akan semakin mudah untuk digerakkan. Dan aku sangat berharap Yunho hyung bisa kembali lagi seperti semula.

Dulu ku kira kaki Yunho hyung lumpuh total karena patah atau benturan keras sehingga melukai ototnya, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Aku pernah memergoki Yunho hyung beberapa kali mencoba berdiri sendiri namun dengan segera duduk ketika mendengar sesuatu di dekatnya. Karena penasaran aku pun membawa Yunho hyung pada seorang temanku yang fisioterapis dengan alasan mengajaknya berenang. Dan aku benar-benar kaget ketika Eunhyuk –temanku- mengatakan Yunho hyung mengalami cedera yang tidak begitu parah dan seharusnya bisa segera disembuhkan pasca kecelakaan. Tapi nampaknya memang ada sesuatu dalam diri Yunho hyung yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya 'tidak apa-apa'. Apakah ini pengaruh dari amnesianya?

Aku juga heran kenapa ketika di Jepang tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Apakah memang Yunho hyung sangat baik dalam berakting, tapi bukankah peralatan medis sudah sangat canggih di sana? Tapi aku juga tidak tahu sih. Aku kan bukan ahlinya. Aku baru menguji Yunho hyung ketika tidak sengaja bertemu Eunhyuk di klinik hewan tempo hari dan menceritakan kondisi Yunho hyung. Beruntung dia mau membantu, dan aku pun membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat kerja Eunhyuk.

Setelah berulang kali ku yakinkan bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisinya, Yunho hyung mau mengikuti serangkaian terapi untuk memulihkan kesehatan kakinya. Terhitung sudah enam kali dia mengikuti terapi dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, menurut Eunhyuk. Dan jika Yunho hyung rajin serta teratur mengikuti terapi, maka dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun Yunho hyung akan kembali bisa berjalan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu datang. Dan menunjukkannya pada Chunnie.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang dia. Aku jadi serba salah setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Inginnya sih kembali seperti dulu, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin jika melihat sikapnya yang semakin tidak bersahabat. Ya, aku memang keterlaluan mengajak Yunho hyung keluar rumah terlalu lama waktu itu, jadinya sekarang setiap kali ingin terapi aku selalu meminta ijin padanya dan berjanji akan menjaga Yunho hyung dengan baik. Rencananya ini adalah kejutan untuknya, makanya aku tidak mau memberitahunya.

Tuhan, semoga rencana ku berjalan lancar. Aku hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang ku sayang.

.

.

"Chunnie, mianhae kami pulang sedikit terlambat.

Aku mengajak Yunho hyung belanja dulu.

Gomawo."

Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk ke ponselku. Dari nada deringnya aku tahu itu dari Junsu hyung. Tanganku sudah mengetikkan beberapa kata berisi anjuranku agar mereka tidak pulang terlalu sore. Aku tidak mau mereka kelelahan. Apalagi Junsu hyung. Dia sering pulang-pergi dari rumahnya ke rumah ku. Menginap hanya jika aku meninggalkan Yunho hyung dinas keluar kota. Bahkan jika aku kuliah, dia akan menunggui ku hingga pulang baru kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Teman yang terlalu baik, kan? Dan rasanya aku sangat egois saat ini jika masih belum bisa berbaikan dengannya.

**Gojima do gojima  
Nae gyote issojul sunun omni  
Gojitmal da gotjimal  
Jonhyo dullijiga anha  
Saranghae nol saranghae  
Han madi boyojul sunun omni  
Saranghae nol saranghae  
Tto dashi saranghae jugenni**

Hm? Junsu hyung menelpon. Padahal aku baru saja mau mengirim balik pesan ku.

"Yoboseo.."

"Yoboseo.. Chunnie, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tiba-tiba saja aku panik sendiri.

"Ani. Sepertinya mobilku mogok. Bisakah kau menjemput kami?"

"Ne, dimana posisi kalian?" aku bergegas mengenakan jas dan menyambar kunci mobil di dalam laci. Junsu hyung menyebutkan nama sebuah tempat yang kuyakini sebagai rumah sakit. Untuk apa mereka ke sana?

"Yuri-ssi. Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Segera hubungi ponsel ku jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak."

"Baik."

Yuri menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk mengerti atas pesan ku. Aku bergegas secepat mungkin menuju parkiran dengan pikiran yang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan mereka di sana. Kalau memang harus mengecek kondisi Yunho hyung, rumah sakit itu bukanlah tempatnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

.

.

Kelihatannya Junsu nyaman bersama namja yang saat ini tengah menemani kami menunggu Yoochun. Yap, mobil Junsu sukses mogok setelah beberapa putaran roda. Dan kami tak tahu apa sebabnya. Padahal ketika berangkat semua baik-baik saja. Tadi perutku lapar sekali jadi aku merengek pada Junsu-ie untuk membelikan ku makanan. Tapi ternyata namja itu menawarkan diri lebih dulu. Maklum saja ini sudah lewat jam makan siang.

"Gomawo Eunhyuk -ah. Aku jadi merepotkan mu."

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa bungkus roti. Tidak masalah. Daripada nanti temanmu menjemput tapi tidak melihat mu di sini."

"Haaah.. Aku memang teledor. Baru kali ini aku melupakan bekal Yunho hyung. Untung saja obatnya tidak ketinggalan."

"Um.. Um.. Kurasa kau memang sering melamun beberapa waktu belakangan. Kau ada masalah?"

"Ah, ani. Bukan masalah yang penting."

"Tapi sepertinya kau tertekan oleh sesuatu."

"Hey, jangan sembarangan menilai orang. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kalau kau perlu teman berbagi kau bisa mengandalkanku."

'Huh, teman berbagi? Mudah sekali dia mengatakannya? Dia pikir Junsu-ie akan memveri tahu mu? Jelas-jelas namja ini sedang mendekati Suie ku.'

Kesal sekali rasanya. Semakin lama tingkah dokter penanggung jawab ku ini semakin menyebalkan saja. Sudah beberapa kali dia mengajak kami makan bersama –mengajak Suie tepatnya- tapi sangat disayangkan, Junsu-ie ku menolaknya. Hah. Dasar Jung Yoochun bodoh. Mau sampai kapan dia main kucing-kucingan sama perasaannya sendiri. Pabo!

"Mianhae, aku terjebak macet."

"Chunnie!"

Hm.. Hmm.. Lihat, betapa senangnya dia begitu mendengar suara Chunnie.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini temanku, Lee Eunhyuk. Dia seorang fisioterapis."

"Jung Yoochun imnida."

Dan kemudian terdengar ucapan basa-basi ketiga orang di sekitarku. Hei.. Aku bisa merasakan aura panas mu Jung Yoochun. Ingin sekali rasanya aku tertawa terbahak. Ah, andaikan aku bisa melihat wajahmu itu adikku sayang.

"Oh, ku rasa itu mobil derek yang kuhubungi tadi. Mianhae, kami harus segera pergi. Ku rasa Anda juga masih banyak pasien Eunhyuk-ssi. Terima kasih karena telah menemani Yunho hyung dan Su-ie hyung."

"Tidak masalah. Junsu-ya, ku mohon pertimbangkan lagi permintaan ku tadi. Hubungi aku kapan saja. Aku siap." Ucap namja bernama Eunhyuk riang.

"Ne. Gomawo."

.

.

Berulang kali aku menghela nafas kesal. Sesekali ku pandangi kaca di bagian depan mobil. Mencuri pandang aktivitas Junsu hyung dengan Yunho hyung di belakang. Sial. Kenapa aku terlihat seperti sopir begini. Padahal tadi ketika menuju ke restoran, dia masih mau duduk di sebelahku. Apa karena aku menyinggung tentang hubungannya dengan namja bermarga Lee tadi? Kalau memang tidak mau menjawab, ya sudah. Jangan merajuk seperti perempuan begini dong. Aishhhh... Lama-lama aku bisa gila karena mu Kim Junsu.

Yunho hyung kelihatannya lelah sekali. Setelah menyantap makan siang, Yunho hyung langsung tertidur begitu mencapai jok mobil. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah sakit tadi. Tapi aku takut Junsu hyung marah lagi. Menanyai Yunho hyung juga percuma. Dia selalu mengatakan 'Su-ie mengajari Yunnie berenang.' Selalu itu.

Ketika melewati sebuah toko bunga, aku pun berinisiatif singgah. Sebuket bunga ku rasa cukup untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Yup, YJ Flower. Aku pun menepikan mobilku tak jauh dari komplek pertokoan itu.

"Hyung, aku turun sebentar ne. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hm?" sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau mobilku sudah tidak lagi melaju. Terbukti dari earphone yang baru saja dilepasnya.

"Ne?" ulangnya.

"Aku mau ke sana. Hyung ikut tidak?" aku menunjuk deretan toko yang ku maksud.

"Ah, ani. Aku di sini saja menemani Yunho hyung."

"Baiklah."

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Yunho hyung dan Junsu. Sesampainya di sana, mataku menangkap siluet seorang yoeja tengah sibuk merangkai beberapa bunga menjadi karangan yang cantik.

"Annyeong haseo.." sapa ku.

Dia membalik badannya dan memperlihatkan eye smile-nya yang cantik. Dia pun membalas sapaan ku. Tak lupa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kali ini Anda mau cari apa?"

"Masih mengingat ku?"

"Ne. Karangan bunga lily."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Memang, sebenarnya aku sudah mampir ke toko ini beberapa kali dan membuat kami cukup dekat mekipun belum saling mengenal nama. Membelikan bunga untuk Junsu yang entah mengapa selalu saja tak sanggup untuk ku berikan. Aku menimbang-nimbang, mungkin mawar akan lebih baik.

"Pemilik toko ini juga sangat menyukai bunga lily." Lanjutnya.

"Jinja? Pasti dia orang yang berhati lembut dan yoeja yang sangat cantik."

"Anda percaya sekali Tuan."

"Hm... Feeling ku ini kuat."

"Ne, Anda benar. Dia memang lembut dan cantik. Sayangnya dia namja?"

"Hm.. Kurasa memang banyak namja cantik yang Tuhan ciptakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Dan aku sedikit iri dengan itu."

"Hahaha.. Kau gadis yang lucu.."

"Tiffany. Namaku Tiffany." Ucapnya.

"Aku Yoochun."

Kami pun tersenyum berdua. Tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Ehem.. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Suara yang sangat familiar. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan hampir tak bisa menahan senyum ku melebar.

"Annyeong Yoochun-ssi."

"Ah, Jaejoong hyung."

Gadis tadi memandangi kami bingung.

"Dia temanku." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Ah.. Ini orang yang ku maksud tadi."

"Jadi Jaejoong hyung adalah pemilik toko ini?"

"Ne." Jawab Tiffany.

"Kalian membicarakan ku?"

"Bukan. Hanya percakapan kecil antara pembeli dan penjual kok hyung. Jadi benar tempat ini milik mu, hyung?"

Jaejoong hyung tersenyum. Memamerkan geliginya yang putih. Ku artikan jawabannya adalah 'IYA'.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering mampir."

"Gomawo. Hehe..."

"Jadi Yoochun-ssi, kali ini Anda akan memilih apa?"

"Hyung, apa kau punya saran untukku yang sedang tidak akur dengan sahabat ku?"

"Kurasa mawar putih bagus."

"Baiklah. Tiga tangkai mawar putih. Oh ya, aku memarkir mobil ku tak jauh dari sini. Apa hyung mau mengantar ku sebentar? Teman ku ini dan hyung ku ada di sana. Mereka adalah penggemar hyung."

Kalimat terakhir sengaja ku bisikkan di dekat telinganya. Tiffany sudah mengambil alih selembar uang kertas dari tanganku dan masuk ke dalam toko untuk membungkus pesanannku. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah buket bunga mungil telah berada dalam genggaman ku.

"Baiklah. Kajja."

"Khamsahamnida Tiffany-ssi."

"Ne. Datang lagi Tuan, semoga misi Anda berhasil."

Jaejoong hyung berjalan di sebelah ku. Bisa ku lihat banyak mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Entah karena dia memang terkenal atau karena aura luar biasa dari dalam dirinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk jendela pintu Junsu hyung. Dia membukanya. Masih dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka aku akan membawa idolanya ke depan matanya. Lihat saja. Dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Matanya tak kalah membesarnya. Belum lagi ponselnya yang langsung meluncur ke lantai mobil.

"He.. He.. He.."

"Ne. Hero imnida." Jaejoong hyung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Chunnie.. Dia... Asli kan?" Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Begitu juga Jaejoong hyung.

"Ne. Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan? Dan ini untuk mu." Aku menyerahkan buket bunga tadi uuntuknya. Dia mengambilnya, tapi dengan mata masih menatap pada Jaejoong hyung.

"Go- gomawo, Chunnie."

Aku melihat gundukan di samping Junsu. Sayang sekali, Yunho hyung masih tertidur. Padahal aku ingin melihat ekspresinya.

"Ah, Junsu. Kim Junsu imnida." Ucapnya ketika Jaejoong hyung mengulurkan tangannya. Sepertinya sihir Jaejoong hyung cukup ampuh membuat kami berbaikan.

"Sayang sekali Yunnie hyung tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong hyung menanggapi ucapan Junsu.

"Hyung yang ku ceritakan."

"Oh." Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong hyung tertarik untuk ikut melihat gumdukan di sebelah Junsu. Wajah Yunho hyung tidak terlihat karena selimut yang diberikan Junsu menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Juga wajahnya.

"Mungkin lain kali." Jaejoong hyung tersenyum lagi.

"Berarti kita masih bisa bertemu?" tanya Junsu antusias.

"Kau bisa menemuinya nanti ketika Hero hyung syuting. Dia brand ambassador perusahaan kita."

"Wah.. Chukkae, hyung."

Lihat, es yang selama ini menutupi hati ku rasanya mencair ketika bersama Jaejoong hyung. Dan Junsu pun dengan mudah kembali akrab dengan ku.

"Gomawo. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo." Ucapku. Tapi sebelum Jaejoong berbalik,

"Eummmm..." Yunho hyung menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanda bahwa Yunho hyung akan segera bangun.

"Boo.. Bogoshipo.."

.

.

.

.

**"Jejung... Mungkin rasanya sedikit aneh bagi mu. Kita baru saja saling mengenal, aku tahu itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikiranku."**

**Jejung tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho, jadi dia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan meluncur dari namja bersuara bass sahabatnya ini.**

**"Ehem.. Jejung Hiro maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"**

**Jejung terkejut dengan ungkapan perasaan namja di sebelahnya ini. Apa dia tak salah dengar?**

**"Apa?"**

**"Aku meminta mu untuk menjadi kekasih ku."**

**"Ta-tapi Yunho, aku ini lelaki.."**

**"Apa masalahnya? Yang bertumbuh di hati ku ini juga anugrah Tuhan."**

**Hening sejenak.**

**"Apa kau jijik terhadap ku sekarang karena aku menyukai sesama jenis?"**

**"Ani." Potong Jejung cepat. Dia tidak mau Yunho salah paham.**

**"Tapi kurasa sebaiknya Yunho memikirkannya lagi. Perasaan seperti ini bukan sirkuit yang biasanya kau kelilingi. Ku rasa kau terlalu cepat menjalankan mobil hatimu."**

**Tak ada yang bersuara. Jejung bisa mendengar angin semilir yang menggesek dedaunan di pepohonan sekitar taman. Yunho menepati janjinya membujuk Mommy-nya agar mereka bisa pergi bersama. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jejung keluar rumah tanpa ditemani orang-orang terdekatnya.**

**"Apa kau menolakku?"**

**Bukan. Bukan itu maksud Jejung sebenarnya.**

**"Baiklah. Tapi ku rasa kita masih bisa berteman aniya?"**

**"M- maksudku, apa tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku, apa kau sudah memikirkannya masak-masak? Kau tahu kan aku ini namja bagaimana? Fisik ku... Maksudku.."**

**Yunho bisa menangkap kegugupan Jejung. Dengan cepat dia mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Jejung. Dalam sekejap Jejung terdiam.**

**"Kalau itu ketakutan mu, bagi ku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan kesadaranku jika kehilangan dirimu. Dari awal sudah ku katakan, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku. Dan aku adalah pria yang sangat serius dengan keinginanku."**

**"Saranghae Jejung Hiro."**

**Jejung tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Namja cantik itu sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa perasaannya terbalas. Dia mengira perasaan itu memang biasa antara dua sahabat. Rasa menyayangi, merasa terlindungi, rindu juga bahagia ketika bersama Yunho. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Yunho. Tidak seperti ketika bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dan dia merasa, dia telah jatuh cinta pada namja tinggi itu. Tapi tak menyangka perasaannya akan terbalas semudah ini.**

**"Jejung.."**

**"Nado.. Yun.."**

**Tes**

**Setetes air mata bahagia mengaliri wajah bening seorang Jejung Hiro.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**"Sb" 240813**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Mianhae untuk keterlambatan update. *BOW* Sebenarnya part ini sudah selesai sebagian, cuma menambahkan sedikit saja dibagian tengah. Tapi ternyata memang harus ditunda. Keluarga ayy masuk RS dan harus rawat inap. Jadilah si netti menganggur.

Chap ini semoga sudah lebih baik. Sesuai saran readers, ayy gunakan bold untuk memudahkan membaca bagian flashback.

Mau nanya sedikit boleh ya ^^

Chap kemaren kan udah tuh awal mulanya YunJae. Nah, ayy pengen bikin awal mula Changmin. Berhubung nih FF rate-nya M, jadi boleh dong masukin yang asem-asem kecut. Hehe.. Rencananya mau ayy post di hap depan. Menurut readers, ayy bikin satu chap depan khusus YunJae flashback atau sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya (flashbackk-sekarang-flashback)? Mohon idenya. Gomapta ^^

Untuk yang sudah berkenan mampir bahkan meninggalkan jejak, juga untuk readers yang sudah fav dan follow, ayy ucapkan terima kasih c: Maaf belum bisa balas review.

See you in next lemon *eh*


End file.
